Akat-woof? (AU)
by Darkest Wolf Shadows
Summary: The Akatsuki and Naruto gang are stuck under the same roof in the form of puppies well being forced to live with a 19 year old possibly psycho eating puppy girl, a calm 19 year old who's good with a sword well basically babysitting the other two, and a 16 year old girl with the tenth tailed jinchuuriki stuck inside of her all in the real world. How are these guys gonna make it?
1. Author's note

**This was orignally posted on my quotev account but i'm also posting it here and will probably update this one before that one or vice versa but this one will be the more current version of that story. The following characters will be in this story:**

_From the Akatsuki-_

Pein (partner: Konan)

Konan

Hidan (partner: Kakuzu)

Kakuzu

Deidara (partner: Sasori)

Sasori

Itachi (Partner: Kisame)

Kisame

Zetsu (partner: Tobi)

Tobi

**Yes I do realize that Tobi is orignally Deidara's partner after Sasori dies but i decided to make him and Zetsu's partner. Deal with it. ^.^**

_From the Naruto gang-_

Kakashi

Naruto

Sasuke (when he's not an enemy to much to Naruto but rather a rival)

Sakura

Ino

Hinata

Shikamaru

Kiba

**Unfortuantly even though Kiba does have Akamaru with him like 90% of the time i've decide to not really include Akamaru that much. So he may or may not be in the story.**

_**Warnings: Lots of swearing from both Hidan and my own characters, suspenseful cliff hangers leaving readers pissed when i don't update in 5 or more days, 'special' chapters as breaks in between parts of the story to take a break from all the suspense and drama, killing, and 3 extremely crazy oc's who's questionable sanity may give you a death by laughter.**_

**I do own this story but I however do not own the Naruto/Akatsuki characters nor will I ever own them. The Naruto/Akatsuki characters will belong to the anime/manga.**


	2. Chapter 1

***Akatsuki's POV***

Pein and Konan were sitting in one of the corners of the soaked box they were in trying to figure out how they were puppies, Tobi was sitting over by Deidara yelling about how he was a good puppy, Hidan was busy cussing and yelling at no one, saying how someone better turn him back otherwise he'd sacrifice them to Jashin. Kakuzu was muttering about how he had lost all his money since he was a dog, Zetsu was busy ramming into the side of the box trying to tear it open even though he didn't have his venus flytrap part now just a tuff of green fur on the top of his head, Sasori was looking annoyed at Deidara for yelling at a now very annoying Tobi.

Itachi was sitting in a corner sulking, well Kisame was sleeping enjoying the soaked box even if it was soaked. Suddenly the Akatsuki were justled around hearing a muttered voice they all paused listening. "Stupid people leaving their heavy trash on my doorstep, bad enough I got a kid in the house but now I have to worry about people's trash too?" a woman's voice grumbled suddenly they were tossed. The box rolling around finally stopping on its side, the Akatuski paused before crawling out seeing a woman head back inside a house. Seeing as the house was the only one for what looked like miles they walked/ran over to it, they leaped on things piled by the window till they could all peer into the window at the inside of the house. A teenage looking girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes sat in a chair messing around on a device the akatsuki had never seen before. The woman from before came in grabbing the device and throwing it to the floor, lucky for the girl nothing broke, kakuzu made a comment on how much money the rest of the akatsuki thought the device the girl had would go for but no one paid him any attention, the woman put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing? I thought I told you to go clean, I have to leave for a trip tomorrow that will take a full year till I can come back, I expected this house to have been clean by the time I got home from work to day!" she shouted. The girl stayed silent looking at the woman before responding. "I did clean, its not my fault you came home drunk and messed up the house along with that guy you brought home to try and fill dad's place." the girl says, the Akatsuki watched with a faint interest as the woman slapped the girl hard sending her to the floor. The girl stood grabbing the device on the way before walking to the stairs and going up them. "Where are you going young lady!" the woman shouted only to narrowly avoid getting cut by a knife. "To my room you bitch! Slap me again and I'll make sure you don't miss that knife!" they hear the girl yell, Hidan was watching with a smug smile commenting on how the girl would be a nice sacrafice to lord jashin-sama, the woman let out a growl before grabbing her stuff "well i'm leaving don't mess up the house!" she yelled, before the Akatsuki could dive into the bushes below the window the woman stormed out, it was to dark for her to see them so they quickly jumped into the bushes just narrowly avoiding her gaze.

The woman stormed to a car getting in and driving away. Pein looked at the group, "well since its just that girl we can probably convince her to let us stay." he says, "what about being able to change back into our human forms?" Deidara asked, "until we are able to figure out what exactly turned us into these forms we have no choice, we are defenseless in this world." Pein says before walking to the door and scratching at it. The rest of the Akatsuki, a few grumbling, joined before the door opened and they all bolted inside. They hear a hey and sit down looking up at the girl who wasn't very tall maybe only 5'6". "Damn.." she says and looks at them sitting down. Pein watches her with narrowed eyes, "Well I can't throw you guys back out, your shaking..guess you'll have to stay for tonight..but tomorrow your leaving no buts about it." she says with her arms crossed as if she was trying to convince herself. She sighed standing up and walking upstairs pausing and glancing at them. "Well you all gonna stand there all night or do you want a warm bed?" she asks, almost all the guys ran up towards her expect Pein and Konan who just walk up, she continues up the stairs finally coming to a door and opening it. "This is my room behold the awesomeness." she says, the walls were purple but they were decorated with posters of bands. The boys glance around as Pein and Konan walk in.

The girl sits down and sighs looking at the Akatsuki. "Well i'll give you guys names just so I have something to call you so when you piss me off so I don't have to say you guys.." she says and looks over them. "Well ladies first I guess." she says and picks up Konan who glances at Pein who tried to nip the girl. "Watch it." the girl growls at Pein, "I have more knives than you'd think puppy." she snarls, Konan freezes glancing at the girl who sits her in her lap. "Now a name...a name,name,name..." she says as she looks thoughtful. "Hm,wow this is harder than I thought.." she says sighing then smiles glancing at Konan, who doesn't know weither to be worried or scared. "Lily, your name is Lily." she says smiling, Konan smiles wagging her tail, it wasn't her name but she didn't mind the name. The girl puts her down before glancing over the puppies again.

*Luna's POV*

I glanced at the strange looking puppies, so far I'd only named Lily. I picked up the one who tried to nip me, who in the process accidentally scratched me. "Ow that's painful..thats your name!" I said, smiling at the orange puppy with black dots. "Pain." but as I said that, all the puppies seemed to freeze looking at me. I glanced at the other puppies, then back at the puppy I was holding. "What? Its a good name you haters." I said putting pain down. I picked up the yellow puppy who had a patch of fur covering one of his ice blue eyes next. "Hm, I'll name you, um..Hunter." I said smiling, the puppy seems to give me a really look but I put him down pick up a red puppy with white where his heart is.

"I'll name you Blood." I said smiling, putting him down before grabbing a brown puppy with black marks that looked almost like stitchs. "hm..Stitchs." I say smiling, and then pick up a black puppy with red eyes. "Wow! Your a strange looking one, but I guess the red eyes are kinda cool. So you need an equally cool name." I say as I look thoughtfully at him. "Halloween isn't right..Crow is to stupid..Shadow, we'll call you Shadow." I say as I put him down. Picking up the only other blue puppy who looked like he had gill markings under his eyes. "Wow. I already know the perfect name for you! Sharky." I say smiling, putting him down and looking at the last remaining three. I point at the puppy with swirl markings on his orange face even though he has a black body.

"Hm..Rex." I say smiling. Then point to the black and white puppy, with a green tuff of fur on his head that reminded me of a mohawk. "You will be Sparta!" I smile, "Best name choice like ever." then I pause as I look at the last remaining puppy who was a silverish white with purple eyes. He was watching me in a way that reminded me of a pedophile or potential pedophile. "You will be problem, I can tell..so to show you not to mess with me." I say smiling mischievously as I pick him up by the scruff. I ignored his constant yapping, the other puppies follow curiously as I walk into the bathroom that's attached to my room. "Now to show you not to bother me." I say, I open the toilet dropping the silverish puppy in and shutting the lid leaving. I heard him yapping.

"I'll give him a name after his example is done." I say, and look at the rest of the puppies. "Now stay. Oh you probably don't know that yet um.." I paused as I notice the puppies don't move. "Sit?" I ask and they sit. "This is really freaky..i'm gonna go get you guys food...um don't break or do anything ok?" I ask and leave quickly shutting the door behind me. Running down the stairs and into the kitchen, graving some hamburger meat from the freezer and cooking it putting it on a large plate. Then walking back upstairs, opening the door to see all 9 puppies looking at me. None had moved, "your all very weird dogs..." I say as I step in, and then pause before whipping around to glance at the bathroom door way were the silverish puppy was standing. His pretty almost metalic silverish white fur was soaking wet and he was growling as he bared his teeth at me.

I grinned sweetly at him as I placed the plate on the floor. "Well look at the puppy who now doesn't have as big of an ego." I say smiling. "Now we can give you your name." I say. The sliverish puppy stalked over towards me growling. Pain watchs looking annoyed at the puppy (who knew dogs could look annoyed). "Your name is Little Shit." I say smiling a smug smile. He snarls before leaping at me, he lands next to my side and glances at me as a stinging pain fills his side, I glare. "Don't pick battles you can't win dog." I snarl, he looks down to see blood dripping from his side. He looks at me with a shocked look, she point to the wall where a knife is embedded in it. "Now either behave or i'll let the poison kill you." I say as he falls to his side yelping. "You gonna behave?" I ask and I could've sworn the puppy nodded. I picked him up gently, walking to the bathroom as the other puppies watch with wide eyes. I come back with a glaring Little Shit.

I put him down then glanced at the rest of the puppies. Before grabbing my pjs and walking to the bathroom, changing coming back and throwing the dirty clothes in the corner with my other dirty clothes. I walk over to my bed and sit down sighing. Grabbing the knife from my night stand which was next to my bed, and tossed it up then caught it. When I feel several little bodies land on my legs suddenly I get startled, and catch my knife just as it nearly embeds itself in my face. I sit up glaring at the dogs who now all look at me. "Damn dogs." I grumble before I put the knife down on my nightstand and stand up walking over to my light switch, shutting it off. I walk back to the bed and crawl in.

Almost immediately the dogs got comfortable. Little Shit made himself comfortable on my chest (pervy puppy), Lily laid next to my head, and Sharky laid curled up next to my left side. Blood and Shadow laid against my left leg as Rex and Hunter laid against my right leg. Sparta laid curled up near my neck which made me a little nervous, Pain laid on my stomach, and Stitchs laid curled up by my arm. I fell asleep easily, but deliberately shoved Little Shit off the bed who growled jumping up and once again resuming his spot on my chest. This might be an interesting year-

Akatsuki Puppy Names:

Pein~ Pain

Konan~ Lily

Zetsu~ Sparta

Sasori~ Blood

Deidara~ Hunter

Kisame~ Sharky

Itachi~ Shadow

Hidan~ Little shit

Tobi~ Rex

Kakuzu~ Stitchs


	3. Chapter 2

Akatsuki Puppy Names:

Pein~ Pain

Konan~ Lily

Zetsu~ Sparta

Sasori~ Blood

Deidara~ Hunter

Kisame~ Sharky

Itachi~ Shadow

Hidan~ Little shit

Tobi~ Rex

Kakuzu~ Stitchs

*Luna's POV*

I woke up to find almost all of the dogs sitting at the end of my bed staring at me. Only Little shit sat on my chest watching me, I narrowed my eyes at him. "your a pervy puppy." I say before picking him up by the scruff and 'accidentally' dropping him off the side of the bed. "Oops." I say smiling before stretching, only to be jumped by Lily who's licking my face with her tail wagging wildly.

I start giggling "alright! alright! enough.." I say laughing Lily still wags her tail as she gets off. I looked over the puppies better for the first time. "Strange..puppies shouldn't have eyes like yours...oh well." I say shrugging, as I took notice at the color of their eyes. The other puppies seemed to be watching Lily with a look of surprise who just shrugs at them. "Yup, i'm gonna join Lucy at the nut house." I say as I stand up glancing at the clock.

"Oh shit!" I say and bolt up which caused the puppies to tumble off the bed looking at me with either annoyance or curiosity. "Shit, shit." I keep muttering the word shit as I rush around, before I start to change I paused and look at the puppies. I pick up all the boy puppies and shove them outside. "no watching bad enough I have one pervy puppy I don't need to find out the rest are too." I say, as I look at Lily "if you want though you can stay Lily, I might need your help." I say, I could've sworn she nodded. Little shit, Stitchs, Sharky, Shadow, and Hunter try to walk in, I shove them out. "No! Bad boy puppies...stupid Little shit you corrupted the other puppies!" I say and then slam the door shut, locking it.

"Ok, Lily I'm meeting friends who may or may not bring boys, and I need your help with my clothes and everything.." I say, Lily jumps up and walks over to my closet pulling out this outfit. Finishing my makeup I rush out grabbing a leash on the way out and an old dog collar that would fit a little snuggly and attached it to Lily's neck. "sorry Lily but I trust you the most..mostly cause your a girl." I say, and walk out, tripping on Little shit on the way. "Damn it dog! I don't have time for you!" I snarl and pick him up chucking him so he lands on my bed. "Dumb dog." I say under my breath and pick Lily back up. "Screw it.." I say and run for the door pausing to look at the 9 other puppies who watch me with narrowed eyes. "It'll be fine, just stay inside and Lucy won't eat you...hopefully..if she gets in the house run! Anyone who isn't me run..they'll probably try to eat you or something.." I say before shutting the door there was a huge beep of a car horn I smile waving at a girl with bright silver hair "hey Amanda!" I yell running to the car and getting into the passenger seat placing Lily on my lap who looks nervous.

We end up driving to a dog park and I smile at her, "good thing you brought your..dog? when'd you get a dog?" Amanda asks looking at me. "um..she's one..of..um..10?" I say mumbling the number. "HOW MANY?!" Amanda shouts making me cringe as well as Lily "10..10 dogs.." I say. "How many are males and how many are females.." she asks eyeing Lily for the first time with a look I thought she might want to chop up Lily. "9 males and Lily's the only female.." I say narrowing my eyes at my friend. "no chopping up any of my dogs Amanda." I say with narrowed eyes. "Whatever, Lucy's waiting for us and she brought her boyfriend who brought friends.." she says and I smile. "Nice outfit by the way, how'd you pick that one?" she asks and I smile at Lily "I had alittle help.." I say and Amanda high fives me. "Nice! Score one for the girls..please tell me you didn't change in front of the boy dogs.." she says. "You sick perv!" I say smiling "no, I was going to when I remembered they were there and it was bad enough I have one pervy puppy.." I say and Amanda pauses looking at Lily again. "Hey I was wondering if I could come live with you for awhile.." she says and I give her a look. "Kicked out again?" I ask and she smiles. "You know me so well!" she says. "Of course you can." I say smiling "on one condition." I say and she looks at me. "Yes?" she asks serious, she's rarely ever serious so I know she'll hold this up like it was the only way for her to survive. "You leave my dogs alone..the only one you can mess with is Little shit but as long as you don't hurt him i'll let you mess with him.." I say and she grins wickedly "either your thinking very dirty and I don't want to know, or I should really fear for the poor thing.." I say and she smiles. "Both!" before we hop out.

After awhile of chatting with the guys and letting their dogs play with mine and Lucy's (Amanda doesn't have one..maybe I should change that..) I looked over to see Lily walk away from one of the other guy's dogs who looked almost heartbroken, guess even in the dog world there are still rejections. "I think my dog just rejected yours." I say to the owner of the pitbull and Rottweiler mix that Lily had walked away from. "Ah, he'll get over it." the boy says before starting to flirt with Amanda.

*skipping the rest..*

We arrived back at my house smiling, it even looked like Lily was smiling. I open the door only to have the smile disappear from my face, my house was trashed! The garbage was all over the floor, the couch was tore up, there were scratch marks all the way to the ceiling and on the ceiling, the house reeked, the lamps in the living room were on the floor the glass shattered and spread around, there were a few blood marks, I gapped and went around my house that was bigger than an average house but smaller than a mansion. Amanda sat on the couch with Lily quietly telling her not to do anything. I was muttering curses and I went around my house, the office was left untouched but the door to get into it was scratched senseless. The bathroom was torn to pieces, the wallpaper was shredded, things littered the floor, I shut off the water that was running in the sink and flowing over the side before I walked into the kitchen food littered the floor along with empty cardboard boxes. Cans littered the floor several dented, others some how opened. I opened the fridge to find it empty, I walked into the dining room and literally screamed.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THEY EMBED MY DININGROOM TABLE IN THE FUCKING WALL?!" I scream, I heard Amanda mutter a "as long as her room is untouched they may live to see tomorrow." apparently Lily didn't believe they did cause I could hear Amanda sigh which probably meant something. Several dining room windows were broken or shattered. I snarled, I had locked my art room, game room, and several other rooms special to me so they were fine. I was muttering as I stormed up the stairs. Opening my door, and let out a string of curse words that would've made Hidan from naruto blush. "FUCK IT I'M GOING KILL THEM ALL!" I screamed they had ruined my room. the posters were torn of the walls and shredded, my clothes had holes in them. My room smelled terrible so I had no doubt they had used it as a bathroom. My bed was ruined, they had gutted both sides of my poor innocent bed, the pillows were torn and feathers were everywhere. I walked to the bathroom in my room to find my make up and other personal things littering the floor, the shower curtain pulled down it wasn't as bad as the downstairs bathroom though.

I looked around my room stomping out, and down the stairs "WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU LITTLE FUCKERS!" I snarled. "luna...luna chill out..maybe they just missed you and didn't know how to get out to come after you.." Amanda says petting Lily who looks slightly worried for her pack mates. "I don't give a fuck anymore, they ruined my room to top it off they tore up my posters! They ruined my clothes, and used my room as a bathroom...they're dead so dead.." I say in a calm voice, Amanda pales. "I'm gonna sit right here with Lily.." she says. "Lily is the only one who will live because she didn't ruin my house...those little fuckers are gonna pay." I said in a calm voice making Amanda pale even further, making Lily uneasy.

"Come out come out wherever you are.." I say softly, my footsteps not making any sound anymore. I paused and grinned walking to my room and rooting through my dirty clothes to find Little shit curled up around my underclothes. "You little perv." I snarled and picked him up by his scruff making him yelp, I walked down stairs throwing him next to Amanda. "That's Little shit..." I say before walking away coming back with a scared looking Rex and Hunter who are covered in food toppings. "Rex and Hunter." I say as I throw them down, landing on top of Little shit. I walk to the bathrooms looking around, before grinning wickedly and pulling Sharky from behind the toilet. Pausing I listened before whipping around and finding Blood hidden almost expertly in the reddish shower curtain, grabbing him by the scruff too and walking down stairs with both of them tossing them next to Little shit, Hunter, and Rex. "Meet Blood and Sharky." I say with a very calm voice. The five puppies looked nervously at me, I walked away pausing before looking around.

"I know your here.." I say in a calm voice in the dining room. Pain pops up from the dining room table that was embedded in my wall, I pause nabbing something behind me and turning to see an annoyed looking Shadow. I walked over to Pain grabbing him by the scruff and paused. "Now where would Sparta be..hmm..." I say then smile wickedly and walk into the living room Amanda was making sure the puppies didn't run off probably more for their safety, I threw the two puppies on the couch. "Shadow and Pain." I say with a snarl, then smile drawing out a knife. "Only one more to find." I say wickedly. Amanda leaps up and jumps I dodge. "Damnit Amanda, I almost cut my wrist." I say with a growl the puppies are looking at me with terror. "Leave them alone Luna.." she says standing in front of them, I roll my eyes and make a small cut on my arm, the smell of blood instantly filling the air and almost immediately Sparta was there. "Dumb dog.." I say and grab him, "meet Sparta." I say and toss him on the couch. Amanda glances at the puppies and freeze as I walk to a small cabinet pulling out a small first aid kit and bandaging up my arm. "Dumb dogs..You know what Amanda?! I'm not gonna kill them right away...i'm gonna torture them first." I say with a growl when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Um Luna..could I possibly talk to you real quick.." she asks and I nod standing up and noticing the scratches on the ceiling for the first time. "You little fuckers! How'd you get scratch marks on the ceiling!" I yell, Amanda drags me out of the room shutting the sliding door that divides the kitchen and the living room. "Those are the Akatsuki in dog form." she says, and I pause. "What.." I say and think it all over before peeking through the door and looking at the puppies who glance up at me. "Aw shit." I say before shutting it door. "Your right..which explains..alot.." I say and walk back in. "I'm still killing one." I say over my shoulder pulling out a dagger only to be pushed to the floor. "DAMNIT AMANDA! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" I snarl sitting up, glaring at her. "Sorry Luna I didn't realize you had a dagger out.." she says as I pull the dagger out of my shoulder wincing slightly, I glare over at the dogs. "You little fuckers are lucky...I'm not gonna kill you...yet..." I say growling, walking over to Lily, picking her up and walking to my room. "Amanda your in charge of making sure none of those little fuckers come near me...they're lucky I have another bedroom." I say growling.

*Amanda's POV*

"You guys really aren't that smart..." I say glancing at them. "Why the hell would you ruin someone's house? Especially Luna's your lucky I covered your tails..if I die because of you i'm gonna haunt you.." I say and then sigh gathering up all the puppies at once which is hard to do, and walking to the room I have in the basement. Putting them on the floor and locking the door then window. "This should keep you safe..for tonight.." I say, and then glare shoving them all in the bathroom. "Ya right like you boy dogs are gonna watch me change..fat chance in hell." I say, then change and open the door. "I just hope I can keep you all safe tomorrow or until she forgives you.." I say sitting on the bed. "You guys are good at doing damage.." I say glancing at them before sighing. "Bed time.." I look at Hidan a.k.a Little shit "If you even lay, sniff, or look at me inappropriately. I'll personally make sure you lose your balls." I say with a growl, Hidan's eyes widen.

"Ya, not so excited to lay on my chest now are you? Luna told me what you did.." I say with a growl. Then walk to the light switch, turning off the lights and crawl into bed. The other dogs curl up at my side, mostly around my stomach. Expect for Hidan, he curls by my feet as far away as he can get I guess, with that I fall asleep peacefully.


	4. Chapter 3

Akatsuki-

Pein~ Pain

Konan~ Lily

Zetsu~ Sparta

Sasori~ Blood

Deidara~ Hunter

Kisame~ Sharky

Itachi~ Shadow

Hidan~ Little shit

Tobi~ Rex

Kakuzu~ Stitchs

*Luna's POV*

I woke up to see Lily (aka Konan) asleep, I chose not to tell her I knew who she really was. I slowly crawled out of bed my feet not making a sound and walked downstairs at the bottom I found that Konan had followed me, probably to make sure I didn't kill her team mates. I walked to the kitchen to pause, "damn they ate everything.." I say, finding Amanda sitting in the tableless diningroom and eating a donut I nearly drooled. "Where'd you get that Amanda?" I asked and she smiled pointing to where the boys sat...which was next to a donut box. "I hate you Amanda." I say and walked over coming face to face with the one and only Pein. "Move." I say and he glares at me, I glare back, finally he loses and moves. I grin and instead of taking one I take the whole box getting yelps and barks from the boys.

"You don't deserve them. Embedding my table in a wall.." I grumble and Amanda shoves a donut in my mouth "shut up and eat." she says, I smile at her. "Ok!" I say and then pause after finishing "do we have to work today?" I ask and she nods. "Before or after you come home from school?" I ask, "after." she says, I'm homeschooled. "Ok." I say, "what do I do with the little shits?" I ask, then grin "never mind...light bulb.." I say grinning. "No." Amanda says the smile disappears. "BUT WHY!" I whine, I could almost hear Sasori say I sound just like Tobi. "Because I actually like the dogs, your not giving them to Lucy." she says. "They messed up my room..Lucy could pick a better way to torture them than me.." I say pouting and crossing my arms. "No." Amanda says, I listened to her because she was older than me and protected me from my step mom aka the witch that I live with. "Your no fun." I say pouting. "Eat a fudging donut." she says and I eat one. Then pause before lunging and grabbing Hidan and pinning him a blade hovered above his neck causing the other puppies freeze. "What are you doing Luna?" Amanda asks with a bored expression.

"The perv..." I growl and she drags me off the floor where I pinned Hidan, dragging me out of the room by my collar well I crossed my arms still holding the blade before flinging it only to have Amanda whirl around fast and nab it. "Leave the stupid dog alone luna." she says in which there was a bark from Hidan and walks back to a spot on the floor grabbing the donuts before going down a hall dragging me and locking me in my art room. "I'll let you out later." she says, "fine.." I say and sit down munching on the donuts as I drew and blared my music.

*Amanda's POV*

I poured myself another cup of coffee. "19 year olds shouldn't have to deal with this shit." I say as I sit down on the floor, I pause and look at Pein. "Your the fault of all of this." I say he looks almost taken aback. "Your the alpha you dumb dog, why don't you act like it." I say and I could see Konan walk over calming the orange male down. Itachi walks over to me placing both paws on my legs and looking up at me (I was sitting criss crossed) "yes?" I ask, he stared at me harder and soon we had a staring contest going, he lost. ou lose." I say smiling. "I'm back.." I hear a voice and pale turning and staring at the one and only...Lucy…


	5. Chapter 4

Akatsuki-

Pein~ Pain

Konan~ Lily

Zetsu~ Sparta

Sasori~ Blood

Deidara~ Hunter

Kisame~ Sharky

Itachi~ Shadow

Hidan~ Little shit

Tobi~ Rex

Kakuzu~ Stitchs

*Amanda's POV*

I stared at my friend Lucy, who was dressed up to look like Deidara as a girl version, (not that he didn't already look like one..) she almost looked exactly like him except she had green eyes. She had died her black hair blonde i'm guessing with tempory die. "GUESS WHAT I GOTS!" she hollered, I sighed I knew she was going to dress us up for our concert but what I didn't expect was it was the Akatsuki who we were going as. I sighed and looked at her as she came and sat down throwing a huge bag over the couch. "Hey..you have puppies.." she says taking notice of the dogs who are glancing at her cautiously, I gave them each a plate with some donuts. "So your dressed up to be Deidara huh?" I ask trying to take her eyes off of the puppies, as she eyed them like a meal.

"yup! I just had to dress up as Deidara I mean how could I not with that loveable long blonde hair and those eyes, ice cold blue eyes, and his artistic talent! I can't forget about his handsome looks either." Lucy droned on and on about Deidara said puppy was blushing madly when I looked over at him even with fur it was obvious. "OH! I got you and Luna costumes too!" she says running and grabbing the bag showing me our costumes I started laughing hysterically at Luna's then stopped, looked at Lucy before laughing again. She was giggling "I know right? She'll love it!" she says smiling. "Oh she'll love it alright, right after she kills you and the unicorn army." I say smiling and Lucy grows serious.

"Don't joke about unicorns." she says, I shrug. "Anyways why are you dressed up like Deidara now? The concert isn't till tomorrow." I say and she pauses looking at me. "Why wouldn't I dress up as a cute blonde? Besides he's the hottest guy of the Akatsuki, I definatly wouldn't mind being around him..i'd probably rape him though." she says looking thoughtful I glanced over at Deidara trying to stifle some laughter as said puppy had choked at Lucy's words and coughed up the donut he was eating before looking at me with a certain type of look. "Well you just nearly killed my dog thank you very much." I say looking at her. "OH SPEAKING OF COSTUMES! LETS GET YOU INTO YOURS!" She says smiling, I pale. "Fuck no." I say and try to run only to be smashed to the floor.

"Damn you and your stupid ninja skills." I growl, the pups watch. "I'm not putting a costume on." I growl trying to get out from under Lucy. "To bad! Cause you are." she says smiling as she sits on top of me. "Get off you lazy ass!" I shout. "Only if you promise to put on your costume." she says and I sigh. "Fine whatever just get off.." I say and she does. "Now put on your costume." she says crossing her arms. "I will in my room..the dogs are all boys...i'm not changing in front of boy dogs, Luna's is a girl so its fine." I say and she looks at me. "Seriously Amanda their dogs, they don't know what they're looking at." she says, I nod "oh yes they do! They are messed up dogs...see the silver one?" I ask pointing to him, he watches with a smug look. "Ya, the one that looks like he would stalk a girl and probably rape her?" she says and I nearly burst out laughing as Hidan glares at her. "Ya, the first night he was here, he spent the night in Luna's room guess where he slept. On her fudging chest!" I say crossing my arms, Lucy gets a dark look "pervy puppy..." she says then shakes her head. "Well she needed a stalker."she says and I nearly die laughing. "Ok.." I say grabbing my costume and walking to my room shutting out the dogs that tried to follow. "LUCY YOU EAT OR HARM ANY OF MY DOGS AND I WILL PERSONALLY SHRED ALL YOUR DEIDARA STUFF!" I holler and hear her yell back "YOUR A FUCKING MONSTER!" but I know she won't touch the dogs now.

I sigh and change into my new outfit with a sigh, (her's looks like a itachi's akatsuki cape) I walked out to nearly trip over the dogs. I scramble back as Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame try to look up my skirt. "Pervy dogs." I say and quickly walk away, "It looks so good on you!" Lucy cries smiling. Pein nearly chokes on his donut as he finally notices both of us are dressed in Akatsuki clothing. "So where's Luna?" Lucy asks "LUNA!" She screams before I answer I slam a hand over her mouth. "She's in her art room." I say, and bring her the outfit instead of Lucy. "Here Lucy got it for you." I say and she looks at my outfit. "Nice!" she says, I lock the door and she didn't bother to check as she put it on until I hear her scream, she has a full length mirror in her art room. She picks the lock storming out her long brown hair swishing. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU LUCY!" She says as she storms into the kitchen, Lucy is sitting on the floor laughing so hard she's crying. "That actually is a pretty good look on you." she says, luna was wearing sakura's outfit, luna never really liked sakura's fashion sense. The dogs looked like they were laughing well deidara, kisame, hidan, itachi, and tobi just stared. "you know what fuck you! i'm making my own outfit." she says walking into her art room. slamming the door. "best outfit choice ever." I say smiling, Lucy nods and high fives. "wait she doesn't have any clothing material..." lucy says then her eyes go wide. "LUNA YOU BETTER NOT RUIN MY COSTUME THAT I MADE BY HAND FOR YOU!" She hollars. "TO LATE!" we hear luna scream back.

*skipping to a half hour later.*

*Luna's POV*

I put on my new costume I like it, way more my style. (here's her costume only she has long brunette hair instead of blonde: Luna's costume) I walked out and into the living room where lucy and amanda sat with the dogs watching tv. "hey pretty lady." amanda says smiling. I smile back and do a twirl. "what do you think?" I ask, the boys look up and they're eyes widen at my new outfit. "like what'ca see?" I say winking at them, I could've sworn they all blushed but the akatsuki don't blush right? Lucy smiles "I knew you could do something better with that sakura outfit than i could." she says smiling. "oh crap we got to go~" amanda says rushing out. "what about your clothes?" I ask. "its costume day anyways at school!" lucy hollers back, she was the same age as amanda i was the youngest out of our friends, only being 16. I sit on the couch, when I'm pounced on by tobi. "hey to- i mean rex." I say smiling, the dogs look at me with narrowed eyes. calm down luna, its gonna be fine your fine. I think and smile at tobi. "so I better start clean up the mess you made..nah i don't wanna clean." I say and pick up my cell. "hey greg..ya..uh huh..i'm fine..can i finally tell you why i called..thank you.." I say and explain everything to him except the part about knowing who the akatsuki were and how they are now my dogs.

"yup..see you in a few..i'll be fine..no..its a dog greg...get over it.." I say and hang up sighing. "well i don't have to clean." I say then flip through the channels picking out some random tv shows. Greg came and lectured me of how i should be careful and not ruin my step mom's house, before leaving the place looked like it had before the dogs wrecked it. "now mess up the house again and I'll poison your food." I say then stand up, and walk away, tripping and falling over deidara. "damn..that hurt! evil puppy." I say and sit up looking at him, then smile. "punishment!" I say and pick him up walking into my room and filling up the tub with lukewarm water. "meet my friend !" I say smiling and drop him in falling back on my butt when there's a big poof of smoke, waving it away coughing. "what the hell? how do dogs explode?" I ask not expecting an anwser when I hear someone clear they're throat. "excuse me, un." i hear a very familar voice and slowly turn around and look at deidara who is standing in my tub with just a towel wrapped around his waist. "i'm not gonna hurt you, un." he says and I let out a blood curddling scream before running. "oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit." I say and run down the stairs tripping half way and falling down the rest. standing up and running, finding the perfect place to hide. "WAIT, UN." I hear him yell and hear him pound down the steps, i guess the akatsuki noticed deidara was in his regular form, and tried help him find me.


	6. Chapter 5

Akatsuki-

Pain- Pain

Konan- Lily

Zetsu- Sparta

Sasori- Blood

Deidara- Hunter

Kisame- Sharky

Itachi- Shadow

Hidan- Little shit

Tobi- Rex

Kakuzu- Stitchs

*Luna's POV*

My hiding spot was on top of the kitchen chandelier that was very high up that if I 'accidentally' rolled off i'd become a luna splat cake. They all were looking around the kitchen trying to find me, I don't think they'll look up. "We aren't gonna hurt you, we just want to talk, un." Deidara says, hidan looks like he objects. "Fuck you!" I yell and they pause before looking up seeing me on the chandelier. "How the hell did you get up there, un?" he asks. "None of your fudging business now take your exploding ass and leave." I say, I was trying hard not to shake of fear I totally didn't want to die. "We just want to talk, un." he says as if he was talking to a child. "Says the fucking exploding girl!" I yell, this ticked him off well Hidan and a few others were snickering. "I'M NOT A GIRL." he yells, "I don't believe you!" I yell, he growls "i'll prove it,un." he says, my eyes widen.

"Fine I believe you!" I say. "Now come down here,un." he says and I look at him. "No." I say. "Don't make me come and get you,un." he says with a growl. "I'd like to see you try bitch!" I yell. "Just come down,un~" he says getting annoyed. "Well even if I wanted to I can't." I say crossing my arms as I sat now crisscrossed on the chandelier (it was pretty durable). "Why not, un?" he asks, looking confused. "i'm stuck." I say, I saw Hidan roll his eyes. "I'LL TOSS YOU UP HERE YOU IMMORTAL MOTHERFUCKER." I yelled then slammed my hand over my mouth, I think I just gave away that I knew who they were, all of them turned to look at me. "well shit." I say, "now i'm definitely not coming down." I look out the window. Deidara looks at Pein with a what am I supposed to do look. I remembered I had my phone in my pocket and pulled it out.

**To: Lucy/Amanda**

**From: Luna**

Found out that the dogs are the akatsuki, dropped hunter into a lukewarm bath and there was a huge poof of smoke and then a almost butt naked Deidara was standing in my freaking tub, now i'm stuck on the chandelier, and I may have accidentally given away the fact that I may know who they all are cause when Hidan rolled his eyes I yelled that i'd toss him up onto the chandelier and called him an immortal motherfucker..now they're all down below me and I can't get off the chandelier..i think they want to kill me...

My phone rang not even 2 seconds later signalling a message from Amanda.

**To: Luna**

**From: Amanda**

Can't leave school, swamped with tests same for Lucy, can you hold on till after school?

I sighed and texted back.

**To: Amanda**

**From: Luna**

Ya, I can try...

I hear several splashes then see some smoke come out of the bathroom, I look down to see only Konan and Pein sitting there looking at me, that means Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuzu where all back to their regular forms "bitch you better get your fucking ass down here before I sacrifice you to jashin!" I hear hidan yell only confirming this fear. "Yup officially screwed." I say, and send another text to Amanda.

**To: Amanda**

**From: Luna**

Guess who decided to turn into their human forms...I'll just tell you, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Sasori..I'm royally fucked.

I hear Zetsu say "i'll get her." before he literally melted into my floor. I stared at the spot where he had been then looked up and screamed scrambling off the chandelier, but grabbing onto part of the chandelier just in time before I ended up rolling off. Zetsu was back on the regular floor as I pulled myself back onto the chandelier. "Nice going nearly killed her, un." Deidara says to the plant like man thing. I hear my phone go off and I pick it up, Deidara looks up "what is that,un?" he asks. "i'm not answering any questions without my friends here!" I yell. Then read the text from Amanda.

**To: Luna**

**From: Amanda**

Are you ok? they didn't hurt you did they?

**To: Amanda**

**From: Luna**

No but, I just nearly died because Zetsu literally melted into the floor and scared the shit out of me so I nearly fell off the chandelier and became a Luna splat cake. But Hidan is saying he's gonna sacrifice me to Jashin if I don't get down but I think he was gonna do that regardless, and i'm scared right now cause i'm all by myself with the freaking Akatsuki in my house!

**To: Luna**

**From: Amanda**

i'll be there after school just hang on ok? Don't worry as long as you stay on that chandelier your safe. or as safe as you can be without being a Luna splat cake.

I have a lot of confidence in myself on not screwing up from that last message but for good measure I grabbed onto the part attached to the ceiling for good measure. "so how long are you going to stay up there, un?" Deidara asks. I stay silent, apparently this really ticks them off and I narrowly avoid one of my daggers. "WHERE'D YOU GET ONE OF MY DAGGERS YOU JERK!" I yell. I see a smirking Itachi, and instantly get nervous. I hold on tighter to the pole only to hear a sicking sound the sound of the ceiling pulling apart I looked up to see the pole starting to come out, with wide eyes. "oh shi-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before it pulled out of the ceiling I let out a shriek as I started to fall towards the ground to become a Luna splat cake.


	7. Chapter 6

*Luna's POV*

I was falling when suddenly I feel something grab me, I looked up to see Kisame holding me bridal style. When he lands he doesn't put me down however. "Put me down!" I say struggling but he just tightens his grip. "nice catch, un." Deidara says, starting to walk towards me, but i'm done no way are they gonna touch me. I kicked Kisame in the jaw, his grip loosens causing me to leap up and out landing almost perfectly except I stumbled slightly. I toke off running trying to find a new place to hide.

"Ow! that hurt!" I heard kisame say, I finally ended up hiding in a cupboard which was probably not the best spot. "where'd that little bitch run off too?" I heard Hidan shout. "hn." Itachi answered, the hell does hn even mean anyways...I shrugged and drew two daggers and hid them in my sleeves no way was I gonna make this easy for them. "If I was a human girl where would I hide, un?" Deidara asks, "you already are a girl, so step one accomplished." Hidan says, I snickered as I heard a thud. "You want a go barbie?!" Hidan shouts. I smile and peek out of my hiding spot, my insticts were telling me to stay but I wanted some fun! So I silently started to set up some traps for the ninjas. If they want to catch me they can't be able to find me so easy. My phone went off in the kitchen just as I finshed the second trap. I froze, **oh no I forgot my phone! What if they read the texts?! **_Ya, because they totally know how to work a phone. _**oh shut up mind! oh no does this mean i'm crazy?! **_I thought you already were... _**I love you too mind, now help me with some ideas for the traps!**___fine, they'll probably split up when they hit the first trap so set up seperate ones for them all over the house, but make them big enough that if they decide to go in partners that it'll hit both. _

My mind has wonderful and terrible ideas but I was going to enjoy this, I grabbed Amanda's ipad from her room in the process of setting traps on the main floor and setting cameras so I can watch their every move._ Because thats totally not stalkerish. _**Your idea, mind. **I'm totally going crazy but whatever I think I hit that stage when the Akatsuki turned into people from my dogs. I finished the traps on the main floor dodging the still arguing Akatsuki, and setting the rest of the traps upstairs, before running and hiding in a new spot which was in one of the small little cupboards in the livingroom with Amanda's ipad to wait for the fun to begin. I was able to set up two cameras where I could see the arguing group and I watched as Itachi and Sasori pulled Deidara and Hidan apart.

"We need to find-**the girl**." Zetsu said in his double voices, he really is freaky. Deidara sends a glare at Hidan who glares back. "Can I sacrifice her to Jashin-sama?" Hidan asks Pein who shakes his still puppy head.** I knew they were freaky dogs. Dogs for one shouldn't have weird eye colors. **_You brushed it off, your own stupidity brought this on. _**Great to know my own mind doubts me. **I watched as they went towards the living room, where the first trap was set I was giddy this was going to be fun. I had headphones in so I could watch and listen but they couldn't hear the sound and find my amazing hiding spot..**i'm that brilliant thinking to grab headphones. **_Or you could've just noticed that Amanda left them in.. _**I was getting annoyed with my mind, always doubting me. **But I grinned a wicked grin as they were two feet from my glorious trap. It was two steps from the doorway where they all stood.

The trap was big enough so that it'd spring on all of them even if they weren't all in the room...hope Greg doesn't mind cleaning up the mess. Then I remember that i'm still wearing my costume, I glance and make sure all of it is in my hiding spot otherwise i'm screwed, it is surprisingly and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. They were all one step away from the trap. Let the games begin.


	8. Chapter 7

*Luna's POV*

I heard a huge boom as the paint bomb exploded from inside the wall when Deidara pulled the trip wire. Splattering Hidan, Tobi, Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, and Zetsu in paint and wall chunks. I nearly burst out laughing as all of them looked extremely annoyed except Tobi because he was wearing his mask so I have no idea what his expressions are, and Zetsu because I don't think he shows much emotion. They were covered in splattered paint some wall crumbs covered them. "THAT LITTLE BITCH!" Hidan yelled, he looked like he was gonna murder me.

"Alright we should split up, un." Deidara says, the others nodded. They split so that they went with their partners. Zetsu and Tobi headed off towards my computer and game room, Kisame and Itachi headed towards my room, Sasori and Deidara headed off towards my art room, Hidan and Kakuzu paused. "We can either search the main floor, basement, or upstairs." Kakuzu said, looking at a very pissed off Hidan. "Lets see if the little bitch is in the basement." Hidan says and they rushed off downstairs. I grinned as I switched to the camera in my room, seeing Itachi and Kisame just starting to enter I hear Kisame scream a huge girly kind of scream, I had taken fish from one of Lucy's really creepy collections and cut some up so they were all bloody before spreading it around my room and hanging them almost every where in my room "THE HORROR! THE HORROR!" Kisame was screaming as I was snickering. Itachi just looked around and opened up my closet to see pictures of him in dresses, his eye twitched and he stepped into the closet only to have another bomb go off this time when the smoke cleared Itachi's akatsuki clothes were missing instead he stood in a pretty pink princess dress with a tiara.

I nearly died trying not to laugh, Kisame regaining from the horror of seeing fish hanging in my room looked towards his partner and started laughing so hard he couldn't even stand straight. Itachi's eye was twitching, I switched camera's so I could see Zetsu and Tobi in my computer and game room looking curiously at all the devices. I smiled as Tobi started running around screaming Tobi was a good boy when he tripped and fell face first over the couch. I grinned as he fell on the coffee table in there he paused as it didn't break beneath him. "Tobi is a good boy he didn't break missing girl-chan's table." he says, Zetsu paused and walked over, sitting on the table too when I grinned after both sat on it, I counted to five when they were both flung into the wall with the coffee table, leaving a huge smash in my wall. But when they fell, again the coffee table didn't break they both stood up trying to dislodge the table only to find it was super glued to their butts.

Once again I tried not to laugh accomplishing it but it was pretty hard not to. I quickly changed it as Zetsu tried to break Tobi probably very violently from him trying to run pulling Zetsu along since they were glued to the table. I switched the camera to Sasori and Deidara who were on the outside of my art room. Deidara paused being careful to step over the fake trip wire that I made so he could see. Then I nearly giggled as both him and Sasori stepped and deployed the new trap. "shit, un.." Deidara muttered just as glue flew down on the two boys then feathers from when they had ruined my beautiful pillows fell on them coating them in feathers, I grinned as both boys looked pretty pissed off, they continued to walk into the room until a red dot lit up both of their chests they glanced at each other and tried to duck only to get hit in the face with a paint balloon, both stood up looking even more pissed then before and then two huge paint balloons desended on the two boys hitting and splattering them in pink and green.

I smiled and switched to the last two, Hidan and Kakuzu. I smiled as they cautiously stepped into the room "bitch didn't even bother to trap this one did she?" Hidan says smugly. "Careful what you wish for." I whispered grinning. Hidan went over to the bathroom walking in and then the door shut behind him locking him in, The door was very durable which is why I put it in the basement..Amanda has anger issues. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR KAKUZU!" Hidan yelled, Kakuzu tried to open it then kick it open, "IT WON'T OPEN!" Kakuzu yelled. Suddenly a bucket of tanning oil fell on Hidan, I grinned and then counted from 5 backwards then bright tanning lights turned on "GOD DAMNIT ITS SO FUCKING BRIGHT! TURN THE DAMN FUCKING LIGHTS OFF!" Hidan screamed, I grinned after about 15 minutes the lights turned off since they were specially made for my pranking, Hidan was now a very lovely Oompa Loompa orange color, then I smiled as the sprinklers that kill any fires turn on soaking Hidan, "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, WHEN DOES THIS BITCH STOP!" Hidan screamed, then I smiled as he faced the mirror to see a secret compartment in the mirror open up and a small spray gun popped out spraying Hidan's hair a bright neon green. I nearly laughed out loud, then the door opened as Hidan smashed the now once again hidden spray gun. Kakuzu took one look at Hidan and started laughing hard. "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! OR I'LL SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA!" he yelled this just made Kakuzu laugh harder. Then out of nowhere he stood up, hitting a trip wire in the process and not noticing it till afterwards "aw shi-" he was cut off as flour attacked him from the sides then up above covering him in powdery white flour.

I smiled as they stormed out of the room all of them entering the living room and taking in each others appearances, laughing before stopping and listening. That was when I got nervous, switching to the camera in the living room only to have the door to my hiding spot yanked off and thrown into the wall embedding in it. A pissed off Itachi stood there still in a pretty pink princess dress. I started laughing, he growled pulling me out nearly tearing my costume but I was laughing so hard I barely noticed. Taking in his appearance, when I finally stopped I looked over at them all before laughing again, then smiling as I held up Kakuzu's money. He checked his pockets or wherever the hell he hides his money.

"You little bitch! How'd you swipe my money!" he yelled and I smiled shoving it down my bra. "Not yours anymore." I say with a grin. "So Hidan, how'd you like your new *snicker* look." I ask trying hard not to laugh as Kisame, Deidara and Sasori had to hold him back. "But I think the best was when I saw the look on possibly Kisame's face at my wonderful art." I say, Kisame nearly started crying well Deidara and Sasori traded looks wondering just what type of style my art was that would make the shark man nearly cry but decided not to ask questions (smart move). "Why?! WHY?!" he screamed I glanced over at Zetsu and Tobi who were still glued to the coffee table, I started laughing again. "That's hilarious! Everytime I see it!" I say in between breaths, I smiled at them all.

Then froze at a voice, the voice that could command my death in a heartbeat and was likely considering just that. "Is this the one that has been causing trouble." I looked over at Pein standing there not in a cute semi harmless puppy form but in ruthless murderous human form "well now your in for it you little fucking bitch." Hidan says. I smile crossing my arms, "Nope, you all can't touch me." I say smiling. "Why the hell not, your lucky I don't fucking sacrifice you to Jashin-sama." Hidan said, "because dipshit, your not in your world anymore, and since your from a different world, you have no idea what would happen to my world let alone yours if you did harm me or possibly kill me." I said. "The brat has a point." Sasori says, looking irritable. I pull easily out of princess Itachi's grip and walk down the hall to the phone I left on the kitchen floor dialing Greg, my butler/house cleaner. "Hey Greg..yup its me.. NO I DIDN'T BLOW UP THE FUCKING HOUSE!..then its not my house..because i'm standing in it dipshit..what ever..yes...yes..no..yes..I have proof...i'll show it too you...no they won't touch it..yes it'll be fine..on Amanda's Ipad..one sec." I paused my conversation to nearly speed into the living room silently and leap kicking Kakuzu in the head with a swift move "LEAVE THE IPAD ALONE FUCKER!" I yelled, he growled something about how much money it would go for.

"i'll shred your money." I say and he freezes glaring at me. I smile and skip back to the kitchen. "Ok i'm back..yes..no I stopped him..they can't touch me...yes...no..pranks..no..they can't...i'll be fine..Amanda is living with me..honestly Greg..its fucking Amanda i'm fine..at school..you come here and decide to stay and I won't promise you that you'll wake up tomorrow..thats what I thought...bye!" I say smiling and hang up skipping back into the living room. "So dipshits..not you Konan your definatly not a dipshit." I say smiling at her and get a smile back, my amazing costume still surprisingly wasn't ripped yet (can you tell I love my costume?).

"Sit." Pein orders me gesturing to the couch. "Excuse me bitch? I don't think so. Ordering me in my own home, who the hell do you think I am a maid or something?" I say putting my hands on my hips, I could see a few of the Akatsuki members trying not to laugh at Pein, and others with a 'oh shit's about to get real' look on their face. Itachi lifted me up like I was a feather and placed me on the couch rather roughly. "Watch it princess Itachi, princesses aren't supposed to ruin their nails." I say he looks down to see his nails painted neon pink "wow she was even able to get Itachi's nails..this bitch is serious." I heard Deidara mutter. "There's more to come." I say smiling. "THIS ISN'T (fucking) IT (un)?!" all of them shout.

"Nope!" I say popping the p. "This bitch is insane!" Hidan yelled. "Who is calling my friend insane." Amanda's voice said darkly. "Amanda!" I say smiling and leap over the couch in a second and i'm by her side. "Itachi, why didn't you sto- what?!" Kisame says as he sees his partner laying on the floor. I hugged Amanda around the waist, "oh Amanda, they ruined my beautiful house..they scared me so bad." I say looking up with tearful eyes.

"YOU LIEING BITCH! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU YET!" Hidan yelled, I let out a shriek and hid behind Amanda. "Amanda! He's gonna hurt me." I say with a tearful voice, she turned to Hidan with a dark look, he backed off with a sweat drop. "Now Luna, I expect that you call Greg to clean up the house." she says looking down at me, I was hugging her waist as if she was my shield, which she was. "I already did..he knows everything." I say, and smile up at her. "Good." she says and pats my head like a small child. "Now Pein, I assume you'd like answers to your questions." she says looking at him with a very bored expression. He watchs her with narrowed eyes. "Yes, sit." he says, she looks at him calmly. "First rule, you won't boss me around Pein." she says crossing her arms. "Amanda don't get mad at him, he didn't know please don't hurt them." Lucy says as she eyes Pein. Amanda sends a glare at her, "Lucy..No raping." I say looking at her. She smiles at me with a kind look, "no promises Luna, oh and by the way I need a place to stay.." she says and I smile. "of course!" I say smiling. "You can take my extra room." I say with a smile and she smiles back, "ok i'll be upstairs." she says walking upstairs.

"Luna." Amanda says keeping her gaze on the Akatsuki who watched us with caution. "yes?" I ask, she looks at me. "Go sit on the couch...like a normal person." she says and I look at her. "can I do it my way, do I have to do it normally?" I ask and she nods. "Normally." she confirms and I sigh, and walk over the couch and sit down. The Akatsuki stare at Amanda, "how the fuck did you do that?!" Hidan says. "Because I know how to and I don't call her a bitch." Amanda says before walking over and sitting next to me.

The Akatsuki all take seats across from us. "alright, I'm Amanda and this is Luna." she says gesturing to herself than me. "the one that ran upstairs and will probably rape you all except Konan, is Lucy. we don't need to know anything really about you other than your names, the rest we'll figure out for ourselves." She continues and I watch silently. "Well i'm Pein but you will call me Leader-sama, this is Konan, that's Zetsu and his partner Tobi, that's Sasori and his partner Deidara, that's Itachi and his partner Kisame, and that's Hidan and his partner Kakuzu." Pein says "now you have to-" Amanda cut him off before he could finsh. "We don't follow your rules Pein. You follow ours, if you want to stay somewhere and that somewhere is here then you better listen to our rules." Amanda says with annoyance. "No the Akatsuki doesn't listen to anyone other than me." Pein says. Amanda stands up "then have fun trying to live somewhere else." she says starting to walk away pausing to look at me.

"Luna, see them to the door would you?" she asks. I nod "Yes Amanda." I say standing up. "Wait.." Pein says and Amanda pauses. "Yes Pein." she says, with a calculating expression. "What are your rules if we live here..." Pein says looking slightly annoyed. Amanda smiles "now that's more like it. For one I get as much leadership as you over your team except for Konan." she says and he nods. "2. No one is to hurt Luna.., 3. You won't go into me, Luna, or Lucy's rooms, 4. No stealing our money or selling anything that belongs to us. *glares at Kakuzu who shrugs*, 5. No eating me, Luna, or Lucy *looks at Zetsu*, 6. Your not allowed to sacrifice Luna, Lucy, or me *ice cold glare at Hidan*, 7. No blowing up the house, 8. You are to replace anything and everything you break or damage, 9. No turning any living thing into a puppet. *looks at Sasori*, 10. No killing, 11. No stealing, 12. No trying to rape Luna *look at Hidan, who shrugs and says absolutely no promises.*, 13. No bossing us around, 14. I can make up any new rules I feel like, 15. Clean up after yourself, 16. Leave me alone." she says, Pein grimaces but nods telling the Akatsuki that they had to listen to her, she looks towards my spot to see that I had disappeared and sighed.

"LUNA WHERE ARE YOU?!" but I stayed silent. "Why can't you just show us to our rooms, un?" Deidara asks and Amanda smiles. "Because this is actually Luna's house." she says. I hear groans before they're all looking for me, but i'm hiding under the couch. No one would look under the couch, unfortunatly Amanda peers under the couch and pulls me out "Luna what are you doing." she asks. "I don't want them to stay in my house." I say crossing my arms.

"Luna..." she says in an annoyed voice. "NO!" I say and leap over the couch. "What if you give her candy it works with Tobi, un?" Deidara says. "No, just no. NEW RULE NEVER GIVE LUNA CANDY...EVER!" she says and Deidara looks at her. "Whats wrong with her having candy?" He asks. Amanda sighs and shakes her head "you'll find out later." she says, turning to me "now you will show them their rooms." she says and I cross my arms. "Whatever." I say with a growl, and lead Pein and Konan to my mom's room which was downstairs. "Here's your room, its my moms so be careful with it." I say before walking away and then upstairs with the rest following. "Lucy's room is at the end of the hall on the right, Zetsu and Tobi your room is right across from hers, Kisame and Itachi your room is next to theirs, Hidan and Kakuzu yours is across from Itachi's.." I pause and then throw a dagger scraping the side of Hidan's face who freezes. "Don't. Touch. Me." I say in annoyance and glare at his hand which isn't very far from my butt. "Deidara and Sasori yours is across from mine. The room in between Hidan and mine's is the bathroom." I say, and let out a shriek twirling around covering my butt to find a smirking Hidan "YOU FUCKING PERV!" I say and try to lunge at him only to find I can't go anywhere I look over my shoulder to see Lucy and I turn a wicked grin at Hidan who looks at me. I turn back around and turn to find Lucy has now ducked into her room.

I grin maliciously over my shoulder at Hidan before skipping down the hall "Oh Lucy~" I say in a sing song voice before i'm tackled by Tobi and pulled back. "Tobi's a good boy." he says and I look up at him "yes Tobi is so Tobi should let go of Luna." I say and he shakes his head.

"Nope, Deidara-sempi says I can't yet." he says and drags me back well i'm pouting. Deidara is standing there looking at me, Tobi stops me in front of him, Deidara holds his hand out to me and in it is candy, I let out a shriek and tackle Deidara taking the candy. "You all are crazy..giving Luna candy.." Lucy's voice says as I eat it. "You've all done it now." She says.


	9. Chapter 8

*Luna's POV*

I smiled at Deidara, then got up as fast as a cheetah. "_Thanks Deidara_!" I say jumping up and down really fast. "AMANDA HIT MOVENOVURE 14!" Lucy yells and both dive into their rooms locking the door leaving the poor Akatsuki out with a Luna on a huge sugar high. "Luna calm down,un." Deidara says grabbing for my shoulders only to miss and swipe at the air falling on his face as I was jumping now on the railing. "_That was fun lets play a new game_!" I say talking very fast, and then leap clearing them easily and diving into my room grabbing my stashes of knives and hiding them on me and then running back out, Itachi narrowly avoided a dagger. "What the hell bitch?!" Hidan yelled I smiled at him. "_Lets play Hidan_!" I say very fast and he smirks. "Bring it bitch!" he yells and I grin, throwing what looked like one dagger, he dodged only to get nailed and pinned to the wall by seven daggers to the chest.

"Damn." he says, I smile "_I win_!" I then leap landing on a table with my hands and shoving off leaping over the railing and landing on the couch hopping off and landing on my feet and I look up at the boys and flick my wrist. Itachi pulled Kisame and Deidara back as they narrowly avoided two daggers that landed on the ceiling right in the line of their head. The Akatsuki looked extremely worried for their own safety now. "This is your fault you stupid Barbie!" Hidan yelled, but he wasn't paying attention as he had unpinned himself from the wall. "Ow! What the fuck!" he yells touching his head where a dagger sat, he pulled it out.

"This bitch is fucking insane." he says. I suddenly pause and let out a screech and leap up so that i'm sitting on the railing of the banister to the stairs where I stood was now Amanda with one of her swords. "Damn..thought i'd catch you off guard." she says looking annoyed. I draw out a dagger smiling. "Nah, never." I say smiling as she watches and I whip around throwing the dagger pinning Lucy's sleeve to the wall where she held a knife. "When will you two learn." I say with a sigh. "Damn! Do you know how much this shirt cost!" she hollered. "Not enough." I say with a smug smile and avoid a knife. "Anyways..." I say and pause looking up "Deidara! Give me that candy!" I holler he looks at me with wide eyes. "But-how-I-how, un" he says stuttering but I run up the banister leaping at the top and then leap away as I slice one of his bomb birds.

"Damn.." I say as I slide on the carpet from the blast. "No fair..." I say with a sad look then smile. "Never mind..hey! Where'd they go?!" I say as I check myself for my poison daggers and I look up and glare a smirking Itachi to see him holding up my poison daggers, he flicks his wrist and I dodge them all leaping and twirling I smile at him as they stare at the daggers that are now embedded in the wall behind me, not a single one cut me. "You don't think i'd actually let you hit me did you?" I ask with a curious look. "How do we get her to stop, un?" Deidara asks. "We have to either make her crash from the sugar high or put up with it." Amanda says. "How do we make her crash?" Kisame asks, Lucy is now standing up next to them making Kisame jump. "We don't know..she told us never to give her candy so we never have." she says holding the knife and deflecting a dagger easily. "Where'd you learn all this stuff,un." Deidara asks. "Is this honestly the time Deidara." she says with annoyance, shoving him to the side with a swift kick and her leg gets cut by a dagger. "How many daggers does this bitch have?!" Hidan asks. "Be glad there her daggers and not her other weapons." Lucy says. "She has more, un?!" Deidara says. "Of course, you don't think i'd just use daggers would you..that'd be incrediably stupid." I say with a smile as I stand, everyone takes a defense position then Lucy charges leaping at the last minute but I dodge narrowly avoiding a slice from her knife, I ditch my little cloak like cape on the side wall so i'm left in the rest of my costume.

"Ah, room to move." I say smiling and draw to daggers. "Lets play, Luna." Lucy says with an evil smirk. I grin.

"Let the games begin." I say and she lunges again I easily dodge slicing her thigh on the way. "One cut?" she asks and I smile. "Check again." she looks and discovers 5 cuts on her stomach and 3 on her thighs. "Wow.." I hear Kisame say. "Ah, like old times.." Amanda says as she stands at the top of the stairs watching.

*Amanda's POV*

The akatsuki turn to look at me. "What do you mean, un?" Deidara asks. "Luna is adopted, she was taken from the streets when she was 6, so ten years ago. she didn't know how to defend herself at all. The day me and Lucy met her was the day we stepped in to help her, she was getting beat up by some bullies. They were beating the shit out of her. After we helped her we offered to teach her what we knew in defense. She agreed and so me and Lucy started training her.. Eventually I couldn't make it all the time, Lucy stepped up and became her full time teacher..so basically what their doing right now is a teacher vs. student battle." She said as she watched calmly before continuing.

"We haven't engaged Luna in a long time but we both knew she had been slowly getting better than us..this is just prove of how good she is. Lucy is a well trained fighter both in weapons and fists, the knife is her preferred weapon choice. She can wield that thing like she has been doing it all her life. Myself, I prefer the sword. I can wield it as well as Lucy does her knife but we use them more often so we're better at these than any other weapon..Luna is different from us however. We may have been her teachers but the girl has lots of skill. It doesn't matter what weapon she has, she can use it as well as someone who has all their life. Take Hidan's scythe for sorts, Luna holds that thing? She could wield it as well as him. The girl is tough to beat..we've only lost to one person both me and Lucy. That one person was Luna. She's good in hand to hand combat and weapons..Makes her own poisons for her weapons too but its not like something Hidan would do, like have 2 separate scythes and probably have them a different color. The girl makes it so her poison weapons look like her regular weapons..you never know which she has." Amanda says.

The boys watch as the girls fight. They separate, Luna skidding on the ground breathing heavily. "Nice." she says as she holds her side with a smile, pulling away to reveal a cut. I gasp the guys look at me. "What?" Kisame asks. "No one can ever land a blow to one of her vitals..thats almost right next to one.." I say looking as Luna smiles at Lucy. She licks the blood off her hands, I watch with narrowed eyes. "What is she planning.." I say the guys look at me. "What do you mean, un?" Deidara asks. "The fight is escalating its not a friendly fight anymore...its a serious one." I say watching with narrowed eyes. "LUCY DODGE TO THE RIGHT!" I yell and Lucy does and leaps at the tail end dodging two poison daggers that lodge into the wall. Luna growls, and I dodge missing a dagger. "stay out of this!" Luna snarls at me. I stand back up, and glare as she dodges a slash from Lucy's knife.

"What do you mean its serious? I thought the way she was fighting earlier was.." Kisame says looking at me, I shake my head. "No, far from it the fight she was doing earlier is child's play to her." I say watching with a grimace. "Don't get in the way.." I say as I lunge into the fight and deflect a dagger from hitting Lucy, taking one into my side I smile. "Well you hit me.." I say with a grimace and pull out the bloody knife. "New poison?" I ask, as I start to sway alittle, I hear a giggle. "Yup, how do you like it?" Luna asks, I know that once she gets into a battle what she does doesn't register in her mind, she becomes kinda like a blank slate to the rest of the world blocking it out and only focusing on the battle.

So its not like she really meant to hurt me, I smile. "I love it." I say coughing, a little blood trickles out of my mouth, Lucy growls standing next to me. "This isn't a regular fight now is it..its come out hasn't it.." Lucy asks with narrowed eyes, I nod. "I think so." I say with a determined look. "You gonna be able to fight.." Lucy asks glancing at me deflecting a dagger that was aimed for her face. "I believe so.." I say, and draw my sword into a defensive position. The Akatsuki guys have grown quiet watching with an interest. "My money's on the duo." Hidan says to Kakuzu, Kakuzu grins. "I say the little one." he says, they couldn't even bother to learn our names and their gonna live here for how long..this is going to be a long year. Luna is quiet, standing up and looking at us. The flicking her wrist in a flash Lucy is deflecting it from hitting Kisame who stares at Luna and Lucy in wonder.

"Leave them alone Luna, your fight is with us." Lucy says with narrowed eyes. Luna smirks, and looks at her walking away "I have no need to fight you anymore." she says and walks away into her room. Lucy sighs and puts down her knife then goes around the room grabbing all her daggers, and leaping up grabbing the ones from the ceiling and flipping landing on her feet and handing all the daggers to me, and I start to walk down the stairs. "You gonna be ok?" Lucy asks me. I nod, walking to my room downstairs. Soon into my bathroom and inspecting the dagger that had poisoned me figuring out what kind it was and making an antidote and quickly used it. Making several doses of it for when she might use the poison again. I changed and laid down falling asleep.

*Lucy's POV*

I sighed as I started to go to my room pausing and looking at the boys. "Your fine, just don't come out during the night..Hidan you'll probably be fine since your immortal but it'll still hurt like a mother fucker." I say, and they look confused. "Sometimes when Luna can't sleep and she has other people over she'll walk around hiding in the shadows, and jump them..she usually uses a weapon in the process so...unless you wanna die, get poisoned, or get seriously injured stay in your room. If you leave and any of that happens don't bother to come to me and Amanda because we're heavy sleepers so you won't be able to get us up." I say and start to walk towards my room but someone grabs my arm, I look up and see Itachi. "Yes?" I ask, "what did you guys mean when you said you thought it came out, un?" Deidara asks. I sigh and shake Itachi off. "I can't explain...Amanda could because she knows more than me, I know limited info but if you really wanna know ask Luna..she would be able to tell you anything since its her." I say and then turn around locking Hidan's wrist in a tight grip. "Touch me, and I'll make sure you and your body will end up ice cube sized pieces. Then take great joy in hiding you around the house so that Kakuzu can't put you back together." I say with a growl, he sweat drops and I let go walking into my room.

I walked past Luna's room to hear her music blaring and pause looking back at the boys. "Anyone touches Luna, i'll cut you to itty bitty pieces and make sure the rest of your team can't find you." I say with narrowed eyes. They all sweat drop then I smile sweetly. "night!" I say and hear a yelled night back from Luna, I walk into my room locking it and walking to my bed to go to sleep.

*Luna's POV*

I sighed as I stood and started to lock my door only to be thrown on my butt by the door and see all the guys standing outside. "Ya?.." I ask quietly looking at them, my room was completely cleaned from my pranks looking like it did before I set it up, guess the guys were able to go back to their regular apperances sometime during the fight as well. "We want to know what Amanda and Lucy meant when they said that it came out, un." Deidara says my eyes widen and I growl. "Move." I say standing up and when they don't, I sigh and shove through them which is super hard to do mind you, I had to grit my teeth from killing Hidan in the process. I stalk down to Lucy's door.

"LUCY OPEN THE DAMN MOTHER FUDGING DOOR YOU ASSHAT!" I holler and growl, after awhile look annoyed at no answer. "Fine." I say in a calm voice and then in a flash kick the door hard in the center busting it open. Nothing moved, I growled and the guys slowly stood in the door way as I gave a wicked grin and walked out, they avoided me and I came back with a bucket of water. I counted to three then dumped it all on her. "WHAT THE HELL LUNA!" Lucy hollered at me, I placed my hands on my hips. "Why'd you tell them about that." I say, "doesn't matter now." she says growling. I pale, then bolt, Deidara didn't move fast enough from the door way and I smashed into him then scramble to get back up running down the hall and leaping landing on the banister. I looked over my shoulder at a very pissed Lucy, who was slowly stalking down the hall. I jump landing on the couch and looking up to see Lucy glaring at me, and I narrowly avoid a knife. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL ME!" I yell as she throws another one.

"Don't. Bother. Me. Again. Luna." she says and walks away I sigh in relief then drop to the floor, a knife lodges in the floor right in front of my face. I walk up the stairs, and into my room after that only pausing to look at the guys, "leave us alone ok?" I ask, my voice sounding tired. Tobi runs up to me, lifting me up off the ground since i'm only 5'6 "Night Luna-chan!" he says hugging me tight. I giggle and hug him back around the neck, and to avoid fall wrap my legs around his waist. "Night Tobi." I say and he gentally puts me down. I smile and then walk into my room after giving Tobi a kiss on the cheek, well it was on the mask but he looked like he might've blushed under it. "OH COME ON!" Hidan hollers.

I smile and then walk over to the other guys, giving Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Zetsu (who made me alittle nervous), Kisame, and Itachi hugs good night then when I come to Hidan I look up at him since he was a lot taller than me, and he was smirking. I made the come here sign, and he bends down alittle then I punch him dead in the face, making the other guys start laughing hysterically. "Good night Hidan." I say and walk into my room as he holds his cheek in shock. I smile as I lock my door and change to go to bed, laying down in my covers with a smile.


	10. Chapter 9

**for the songs that are sung, pretend that the band that sings them is actually who ever the chapter says sings them ok? Ik, those songs belong to the band but for the chapter the bands that sing them in here made them ok? thanks!

*Luna's POV*

It was Saturday the day of the concert. I smiled as I woke up, I put my costume back on because we'd be leaving for the concert later. I smiled as I walked downstairs, Getting hugged unexpectedly by Tobi causing me to laugh. "TOBI!" I say smiling, "morning Luna-chan!" he says, I giggle. "morning Tobi." I say smiling. "Tobi's a good boy." he says smiling and I smile. "yes he's a very good boy." I say, and he puts me down. I walk in to see a grimacing Lucy and a really mad looking Amanda, and a hole in the wall behind her.

"why is there a hole in my wall?" I ask. "guess who's performing at the concert too tonight." Lucy says, I look at them. "no please tell me its not Jason please." I say, and Amanda looks at me. "its Jason." she says. "so what do we do, your the lead singer you get to decide." Lucy says looking at me handing me the performing paper. Me and my band performed from 8 till midnight and then Jason's performs from 4 to 8 when we come on. "we'll still go, no way is this bastard gonna show me up again, and tease me about it." I say with a determined look. "whats going on?" Pein asks, Konan sitting next to him at the dining room table. "nothing.." I say, and Pein narrows his eyes looking at me. "I order you to tell me." he says, I raise an eyebrow. The rest of the Akatsuki grow quiet and so do Lucy and Amanda looking at me. I look at him, then in a flash a dagger is sitting in the table spot in front of him. "I don't listen to you." I say before looking at Amanda and Lucy. "I'm getting breakfeast then i'll be downstairs practicing, you should too. We'll need it." I say before walking into the kitchen and come back with an apple. Then walk downstairs but before I do I come back and walk over to the side of the table that Pein is on, pausing next to him before leaning over him and grabbing my dagger and walking away.

The Akatsuki look at Pein who looks pissed. "i'll be downstairs I don't want anyone else but you two in that room." I say with narrowed eyes and they nod. I smile before walking to my band's practice room. After 3 hours of practice by myself, Amanda and Lucy come down and practice with me. We finish and its 3, I look at the time. "Lets go, we need to set up." I say and Amanda and Lucy grab their stuff. "Brandie says she'll sub for the drums since, Brit is in Europe." Lucy says, and I nod. "she says that she's there and that we might want to hurry up so we can see Jason's act." Lucy says and I go upstairs and start to walk to the door when i'm stopped by Pein. "where are you three going?" he asks and I look at him. "to a concert dipshit." I say, crossing my arms. He looks pissed. "then you'll take all of the Akatsuki but me and Konan with you so that you won't run." he says looking irritated (probably because he wanted to spend some 'alone' time with Konan *cough*). "Fine." I say and the boys follow us. "Lucy does Brandie know the costumes?" I ask and she nods, I nod my cape swishing with me. We all pile into the car, when we arrive. Brandie is waiting for us she looks at the guys her eyes widening and I smile. "Hey Brandie!" I say hugging her she smiles at me and hugs me back she was 18 but would be 19 in 5 days. "Hey Luna." she says smiling then looks nervously at the Akatsuki. "is that who I think it is?" she asks me and I shake my head. "no, its Amanda's step bro and his friends they wanted to dress up as the Akatsuki cause they didn't want to stick out so much, since everyone's in a costume." I say, Brandie nods smiling at the guys.

"so who's her brother, is it the cute one?" she whispers to me but i'm sure the guys heard, I grin at her as I see her eyeing Itachi. "no its actually the one dressed as Hidan..get this..his name is Hidan." I say smiling she laughs. "well explains why he would dress up as him..but he's not so cute." she says, Hidan groans. "will I ever get a break?!" I giggle then look as Jason walks up smirking. "hey Luna, wow you look smoking." he says, and I look at him, our bands knew better than to interfere when we saw each other so they hung back standing next to each other. "and you look like shit, oh wait that's how you always look isn't it?" I ask, he was dressed as Naruto, his blonde hair was spiked. "very funny, whos the dudes? you going for foursomes now?" He asks smirking. "you wish." I say crossing my arms, Jason was only a year older than me but he was 6'1 so he towered over me. "they're Amanda's step bro and his friends." I say. "well we better get going." he says, smirking. "break a leg.." I say and he smiles "thanks." he says and I look at him. "no i'm serious go break your leg..possibly the other one too please." I say then walk away. He looks at me and rolls his eyes, his band goes up and the crowd cheers, Jason's band was known pretty well. They started to sing and play.

*songs they sang*

Basshunter- now your gone

Falling in reverse- Caught like a fly

Falling in reverse- Good girl bad guys

Bruno mars- Grenade

marianas Trench- no place like home

Darkest days- Porn star dancing

system of a down- Toxicity

Breaking Benjamin- Had enough

Sleeping with sirens-If you can't hang

skillet- one day too late

When they finshed, They were smirking as the crowd was cheering super loud. "you girls ready?" I ask as they nod. "alright lets go." I say and Deidara grabs my arm. "what about us, un?" He asks, I wave over a security guard. "excuse but my brother and his friends lost their spots, could you put them up front since we're going on?" I ask and he nods taking the boys who go with him, when we come up to the stage they had blacked it out so that you couldn't see anything. I stepped up to the mic but they couldn't hear me. "welcome to the darkest shadows." I say eerily into the mic as the crowd goes quiet. "let us take you to the darkest places of our minds." I say with a smile and then start to sing. A eery glow comes onto the stage as I sing the first song. But none of the rest of the band is lit for the whole song.

*first song

*second song

*third song

On third the song the lights exploded and showed the whole band in a green purplish light that would flick and switch and strobe. For all the songs I sang.

*Fourth song

*Fifth song

*sixth song

*seventh song

*eighth song

*Ninth song

For the Ninth song, I grinned as it started, I drew a dagger and deflected a knife that Lucy tossed the crowd gasped but cheered, I grinned and looked at Jason who stood to the side and flicked him off smiling. As he growled I started and deflecting knives that my band threw as I smiled at them. Jason came out and I grinned at him, as he stood there pissed, I smiled and the come on and bring it sign which him off and he lunged and I grinned as I leaped over him still singing into the microphone attached to my head as I dodged his attacks leaping over him and the finally tail end I slammed my feet down so we both went down him landing on the stage and me landing on his back lightly standing on it.

*Tenth song

For the last song, The lights strobed and then at the end there was a huge ball of smoke and when the stage cleared and I stood there in my wolf form, my fur glistening as I stood there with a dagger in my mouth. The crowd cheered seeing the wolf thinking it was just a dog or a illusion we walked off once behind the curtain I shifted back when no one could see, brandie, lucy, and Amanda knew that I could do this and high fived me. "nice!" brandie says smiling, me and Jason's bands were called back to the stage for the awards. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE WHO EVER GETS THE LOUDEST CHEER WINS THE GRAND PRIZE!" the annocer yelled, he pointed to Jason's band and the crowd cheered he let it die down before pointing to my group and the crowd cheered louder, filled with screams and whistles. "THE DARKEST SHADOWS WIN!" he yells and the crowd cheers. I grin at a glowering Jason, "you just got lucky bitch." he says looking annoyed at me, I smiled at him and he walked away. "encore! encore! encore!" the crowd chanted. "You asked for it, your gonna get it!" I say into the microphone and they all cheer, the girls get back to their instruments and I smile as they start to play the encore song.

*Encore song

The crowd cheered as we exited, I smiled at the girls who smiled back. I was crushed by death hug from the one and only Tobi. "Luna-chan was very good." Tobi says I giggled. "aw thanks Tobi." I say smiling. "where did the dog come from, un?" deidara asks, a grin spreads across my face as tobi puts me down. "that deidara is a secret." I say and me and the girls walk away smiling, Brandie walks to her car, and we walk to mine smiling and talking. Amanda started to drive us home when Lucy smiles.

"HEY AMANDA!" she shouts. "what? i'm right here.." she says looking peeved. "lets have a movie marathon." she says smiling, Amanda smiles. "totally!" she says and looks at me through the rearview mirror. "and they'll all be surpises for Luna." she says an evil smirk. "what?! no! I know what you guys are gonna pick! I wanna come in so I can get a movie I want!" I say looking terrified. "nope! boys, 2 of you..wait its Luna..alright all of you are going to stay in the car and make sure that Luna doesn't see what movies we pick or comes in..what so ever understand?" Amanda says and the akatsuki nod curious. "THATS NOT FAIR!" I say and Amanda grins "just for screaming in my ear, you get to sit in Hidan's lap for the rest of the trip home." she says, I look at her in horror. "I totally hate you." I say and she laughs. "so do most." she says smiling. "now give me your daggers I don't need any blood in my car." she says and I hand her the ones in my pockets. "Luna.." she says I sigh and give her the ones in my sleeves, then the ones in my socks, and then the ones in my shoes, then I take two out from my bra. "that all?" she asks and I nod crossing my arms. "any other weapons I want you to give to me now too." she says and I sigh pulling out 4 knives and handing them to her. "good girl. now go sit in Hidan's lap" she says. "fuck to the no." I say looking at her with a glare. "Luna do you want to make it worse." she asks. "fuck you!" I say and lunge for the door only to have Kisame grab my waist, pulling me back so that i'm sitting on his lap. "damnit! Kisame!" I say, he shrugs "orders are orders." he says, I glare at Amanda who smiles.

Kisame places me in Hidan's lap who wraps his arms around my waist preventing me from going anywhere. "I seriously hate you." I say with a growl at Amanda, then I pull a dagger out from my bra and chuck it at Lucy who stops it before it ludges in her head. "thought you got them all." Lucy says glaring at Amanda who looks at me, and I shrug with an innocent look. "oops must've forgotten that one." I say smiling. Hidan smirks, looking at me. "Hidan your not to do anything other than keep Luna here, I don't want her completely corrupted." Amanda says, he glares. "Luna any more 'forgotten' ones." Amanda asks. "I don't know. if you come back and there's blood than yes..there were probably a few more." I say smiling, Lucy and Amanda groan getting out. "behave." she says looking mostly at me. "its the akatsuki babysitting me..you honestly gonna tell me that?" I ask she sighs and walks into the store I glare up at Hidan. "let go." I say, Hidan smirks. "nope!" he says. I growl and cross my arms I'm pretty sure I didn't have anymore daggers. "stupid Amanda and taking my daggers.." I say then freeze, looking at the movie store then drop my head into my hands.

"well shit." I say, "what's the matter, un?" Deidara asks. "i'm royally fucked, not just cause Amanda and Lucy went into the store to pick movies but because they went to their favorite movie store.." I say, the boys not seeming to realize the situation look at me. "they're gonna pick out horror movies.." I say looking at them. They look at me, I facepalm. "yay i'm stuck with idiots." I say then I get an Idea. "I have to go to the bathroom.." I say, the boys look at each other. "hold it, un." Deidara says, I cross my arms. "no, I need to pee." I say and they sigh. "well its that or listen to Hidan complain the whole way.." I say and they open the doors letting all of us out, not letting me go to the bathroom by myself. "none of you are coming in." I say at them, they shrug and I walk to the bathroom as they send only Itachi with me, he waits outside the bathroom. I come out, and sneak up behind him and make a crashing sound somewhere else he runs off that way and I smile sneaking off towards the movies only to get grabbed around the waist and lifted up off the ground I look up to see Kisame. "aww come on.." I say crossing my arms as he walks towards the car with me, an annoyed looking Itachi stands there. "found her." Kisame says. "you all suck.." I say as I get put back on Hidan's lap. Kakuzu sits on Hidan and I's left well Kisame is on the right, Zetsu sits in the back of the trunk, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and Itachi all squeeze into the seat in front of us, and then Amanda and Lucy come back. "so how was she?" Lucy asks as she gets in. No doubt Hidan toke it wrong cause he was snickering. "she tried to get away when she went into the store." Kisame says, lucy glares at the boys. "why was she in the store if Amanda gave you an order not to let her into the store?" she asks. Kisame looks nervous "because she said she need to go to the bathroom..." he says, and Lucy nods. "I take it she didn't get far?" Amanda asks looking at me.

The boys shake their heads, Amanda grins. "just for that little stunt I get to pick your spot for the movies Luna." she says snickering. I look at her, I could tell I had paled and a look of horror was on my face. "i'm gonna love tonight.." lucy says smiling. "yup!" Amanda highfives her, I just sit there then I smile a small smile both girls look at me. "you sleeping tonight?" lucy asks Amanda watching me, Amanda shakes her head. "nope..." she says and I smile. "that's fine cause my plan works weither your sleeping or not." I say smiling. Amanda starts to drive and I try not to fall asleep but in the end I do fall asleep on Hidan's lap, now I really won't hear the end of this..


	11. Chapter 10

*Luna's POV*

I stared at Amanda and Lucy in shock, they were grinning like maniacs as I sat on Hidan's lap still in the car, did I really fall asleep on the Jashinist's lap?! apperantly by the way Hidan grinned with satisfaction, I did. "Did I ever tell you I hate you?" I ask, and Lucy smirks. "Yup, about 50 times on the way home I think you became more annoying than Hidan or Tobi combined." she says, "well I-" I get cut off as Hidan slams his hand on my mouth. "Oh my Jashin! Do you ever shut up?!" he says. Amanda starts giggling as Lucy looks at him smirking. "You really shouldn't put your hand over Luna's mouth." she says. "Why no- OW! DAMNIT BITCH!" He says and he wrenchs his hand back which was bleeding slightly.

"That's why." Lucy says chuckling well Amanda is laughing, the other Akatsuki are smirking. "Now as I was saying..." I start again when Hidan growls slamming his hand over my mouth again, I roll my eyes. "Don't you ever learn?" I ask through his hand slightly muffled, now both of my friends are laughing hysterically. "You know what..fuck this." I say and I bit down hard on Hidan's hand when he pulls it away his grip loosens and I spring out of his lap leaping over the front of the seat and lunge so that i'm now sitting on Lucy's lap who lets out a shocked yelp. "Hey hey!" I say smiling at both who glare at me. "Oh come on you had to see it coming." I say smiling an innocent smile. "No I didn't now get the fuck off." Lucy says and I grab her arm holding it as tight as I can. But i'm kinda weak so it's not very effective, "LET GO!" Lucy hollars. "NEVER!" I say like a little kid, finally Lucy has had enough, and grabs my long hair pulling so hard I have to let go. "Ow,ow, ow, Lucy! Hair, hair, hair.." I say and she literally grabs one of my arms and tosses me into the back so I end up landing so i'm sitting on Deidara's lap. "Hey Dei, hows it going?" I ask smiling at him. "Dei?" he asks, "ya, that's my nickname for you! Do you like it?" I say looking at him, he opens his mouth to say something but I guess Lucy and Amanda send him glares not to break my spirit but he couldn't anyways and then I'm leaping over Itachi so i'm sitting on Kisame's lap.

I have my face pressed up against the window. "OH MY GOD AMANDA STOP LIKE RIGHT NOW!" I yell and Amanda does just that, if Kisame hadn't wrapped his arms around my waist any sooner I would've gone flying. "What?!" she growls, I pull free of Kisame and jump out running into a store. Amanda takes one look then slams her head on the steering wheel grumbling about how she hates me now. I come back two seconds later smiling at her and she gives me a weary look. "What did you buy." she asks. "Nothing..now drive." I say smiling and she does she tears out of the parking lot, and then two seconds later we hear a boom.

Everyone looks at me, I look back innocently. "What?" I ask, Amanda starts to growl. "What the hell was that.." she says glaring at me in the rearview mirror. "What was what.." I say then let out a loud scream as Lucy lunges for my hair, grabbing onto Kisame who seems to blush. "Kisame! Save me!" I say. Apperently Lucy then got a hold of my daggers, "oh I can't have my weapons but Lucy gets them. Nice job Amanda, girl can't even throw straight." I say, Lucy glares. "Oh really?" she says only to get all the daggers swiped by Amanda. "Not in my car." she says still driving. "Now Luna explain..now." she says, with a hard glare. I sit back on Kisame's lap since there was a limited amount of room. He wraps his arms around my waist probably to 'protect' me from Amanda's sudden stops. "That my dear Amanda would be what I did.." I say as I examine my fingernails. "Did you kill anyone?" Lucy asks. "No, it was harmless. Probably just destroyed lots of money and items that you could've bought." both girls freeze Amanda pulls over into an abandoned parking lot and glares at me, I shrink into Kisame.

"What did you fucking destroy Luna." Amanda growls, the boys are glancing from Lucy and Amanda to a cowering me that's still sitting in Kisame's lap well Hidan looks annoyed cause I won't sit in his but all of them have a look of curiousty. "Um..remember that one store..." I say nervously. "Which one..." Amanda growls. "The one where you met Ricky..the one were you forced me to go hang with Ricky's brother.." I say and Amanda narrows her eyes. "me and Lucy's second most favorite clothing store..yes I remember it.." she says. "I um..I...may have..put a paint bomb in it.." I mumble the last part but she heard it anyways. "YOU DID WHAT?! THATS IT I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she says, I squeak and scramble out of Kisame's lap well Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori try and prevent Amanda from crawling into the back seat to get to me. I crawl over the side of the seat and land in Zetsu's lap, i'll take my chances with the cannibal plant-man. "Hey Zetsu." I say and peek over the seat. "What are you-**doing**?" he asked. "Hiding from Amanda..in the trunk.." I say and duck just as a dagger lodges in the trunk door where my head was. "I'm sorry!" I holler. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, GET YOUR SKINNY FUCKING ASS OUT OF THE FUCKING TRUNK YOUR LUCKY I CAN'T REACH YOUR FUCKING ASS BECAUSE OF THESE FUCKING IDIOTS." She yells. "NO!" I yell and Hidan swears. "Damn it bitch! Watch where your fucking throwing those." he says. Suddenly its quiet I peek over Hidan's shoulder and see an extremely calm Amanda, I pale visably. "Luna..." she says her voice completely calm and I pale even more, the guys glance at me, Hidan jumping at seeing how close I am, they all look at me curiously.

"Your screwed.." Lucy says glaring at me. I gulp as Amanda turns around and starts to drive I quickly move but take a dagger to the shoulder. "DAMNIT! WOULD YOU STAY STILL!" Lucy growls, I wince as I pull out the dagger, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Kisame look at me with worry and anger in their gazes, anger at Lucy for throwing the dagger and worry for me. I peek over the seat and see Lucy grumbling turning around and staring out the window. "You ok Luna, un?" Deidara asks, I look at them. "Well it was nice knowing you guys." I say, the guys look confused all except Kakuzu. "Her friends are gonna kill her for what she did." he says boredly as he counts his money.

I hear a creepy laugh come from both my friends. "We don't need to kill her that'd be an easy out for her we have other ways.." they say and I look at them the terror on my face. "Oh please don't! I didn't know you guys liked the store that much! Please don't!" I say as we pull up to the house and they get out, I try to scramble over the seat only to have my foot grabbed by Lucy and yanked back. "LET GO!" I holler as they both grab me Lucy holding me by the arms as Amanda holds me by the feet and they carry me into the house proceeding to shove me into the basement shutting and locking the door in my face. I start to pound on it I hated the basement..I think its haunted. "Let me out! Please! I won't do it again!" I beg as I pound on the door. I feel something touch my leg and pound even harder getting more freaked out. "LET ME OUT PLEASE! AMANDA! LUCY! LET ME OUT PLEASE!" I yell the panic evident in my voice.

*Lucy's POV*

I sulked on the couch listening to Luna scream and holler. "Ah. What a sweet sound." I say, the boys came in looking for Luna, and hearing her scream and yell. "What did you do, un?" Deidara asks, all of them had a worried look. "What does it matter to you guys? She pranked you for Jashin sake." I say looking at them, they all looked about to kill me.

"Oh just chillax. We locked her in the basement." I say as I watch them, I was curious about this, no one besides me, Amanda, Brit and Brandie care about Luna, this is kinda interesting. "Let her out." Kisame says, looking at me. "Nah, I don't feel like it." I say and then feel my self picked up by my shirt collar and walked to the door as Itachi drags me over to the basement, it was extremely quiet from inside there, by now you would hear Luna sobbing and crying but it was eerily silent. "Amanda! I think she died!" I holler getting angry glares from all the guys, Pein and Konan were no where to be found however. "Let her out." Kakuzu said, I sigh, and Itachi puts me down and I open the door only to see nothing there. "Luna?" I ask as I try to switch on the light, accomplishing very little the light flickered on and off. I walked down the steps. "Luna?" I call and see her rocking herself in a corner tear streaks down her face.

"Luna.." I say and step towards her only to see she didn't move nor notice my presence. The boys sent angry glares my way as Hidan and Kisame went over to try and get her to move. In the end, Kisame ended up carrying her up the stairs and placing her on the couch. She looked freaked. "Luna.." I start but she ignores me. The guys all glare at me till I leave the room. I peek in to see them all with sad, worried, angry, or annoyed expressions i'm guessing the annoyed or angry expressions were at me and Amanda for locking Luna up in the basement the place she hates with a freaking passion.

But they all had some form of worry for Luna, even Sasori who looked slightly human in our world. I walked down to the office to see Amanda sitting at a desk well Pein and Konan where looking through books. "I think we broke Luna.." I say and Amanda gives me a curious look before following me, Pein and Konan coming too, we all looked in to see Luna pale as a ghost, and the guys all sitting near her, she was sitting on Hidan's lap, Hidan didn't even move to do anything pervy towards her either. She just sat there looking scared and out of it, Hidan had his arms wrapped around her small trembling frame, even Tobi must have been worried as he didn't say anything about him being a good boy, all the guys seemed pretty worried.

"Damn...I think we over did it.." Amanda says, and walks in to get harsh glares from the guys. "Luna..sweety?" she says bending down so she could look at Luna, who looks like she's terrified and hides into Hidan's chest. Amanda has a look of regret as she walks back out, Konan watchs before walking in and taking Luna's hand and pulling her up to her room and shutting the door, the boys all walk up the stairs to eavesdrop on the conversation. Me and Amanda did too, getting hard glares from the boys I listen as I hear Konan start to ask Luna whats wrong but I knew it wasn't gonna work but when she responded, me and Amanda's jaws dropped, we didn't expect her to do that..then again it is Luna.

*Luna's POV*

I was terrified of the basement, for several reasons, 1. because its a basement, 2. its creepy, 3. doesn't matter how new the light is it always flickers like its about to go out, and the scariest reason is its freaking haunted! Ok I don't know that for a fact but i'm pretty sure, Konan and I sat on my bed, and I brought my knees to my chest.

"Whats the matter?" she asked like a big sister would, I looked at her. "Amanda and Lucy locked me in the basement.." I say, she gives me a curious look. "Whats wrong with the basement?" Konan asks. "Its haunted..and they know i'm scared of my basement cause its freaking creepy and all and they still lock me in it..I was just playing a joke on them by acting like I blew up their favorite store with a paint bomb but really it was just fire works that they were paid to set off by the mall for like some sale or something." I say and I could tell Konan was a little mad. "It'll be ok.." she says and I look at her and smile.

"Thanks Konan." I say as she gives me a hug. I get up to walk to the door, I opened it and walked to the living room to see all the guys sitting there trying to act normal well Lucy and Amanda were no where to be found. I then smiled and skipped over to the guys who seemed to brighten a little at seeing me all happy again and I skipped over to the couch Hidan was on then leaped over it effortlessly and hugged the life out of Tobi, giggling as the guys gapped at me for leaping almost half way across the room and for tackling Tobi who looked like he was blushing. Konan smiled as she and Pein walked to the office again (*cough* for 'work' *cough*). "Tobi's a good boy?" he asks and I giggle. "Yup!" I say smiling then feel myself pulled off of Tobi I looked at who pulled me off to see Itachi. "Itachi!" I say smiling and hug him, he got all kinds of glares from the guys as he awkwardly patted my head not knowing really what to do.

I giggled and then looked at Kisame and walked up to him, he looked like he was prepared for a hug but I surprised him when I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek "Thank you Kisame." I say, he got lots of jealous glares from the rest of the Akatsuki males (more specifically just Deidara, Hidan, and Itachi) but that was probably me imagining it, I skipped into the kitchen and started to get some ice cream when I paused and realized i'd have to try and reach the bowls which were at the top of the cabinet I sighed and climbed onto the counter and still had to go on my tiptoes to get a bowl when the phone rang, I let out a shriek as I fell but landed in someone's arms looking up I saw Deidara, I smiled at him as he put me down I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Dei." I say and give him a hug before walking to the phone. "Hello?...yes this is her..yes that's my step mom...no...what?!..when...ok...I understand...no..my dad passed away 5 years ago...yes..my two friends are living with me..both are 19..yes..yes..ok...yes...no..alright..thanks..." I say and hang up. "Whats wrong?" I hear Lucy's voice and I look at her. "Mom's plane crashed..4 days ago they only just got her body identified.." I say and she looks sad and hugs me. "It'll be ok Luna..you have me and Amanda.." she says and I smile. Pein and Konan come in. "Bad news guys.." they say, glancing at me. "Looks like someone already got some.." Pein says ignoring Lucy's glare.

"There isn't a way back to our universe..there isn't any chakra here so we aren't able to get back.." Konan says, the guys nod trying to look sad, but I could tell they were happy..wonder why (*cough* Maybe Kakuzu found ebay.. *cough*). I look at Amanda who looks at me. "They're gonna need more clothes, as of tomorrow you,me,and Lucy are going to the store to buy them stuff." Amanda says, she must've heard what happened. I nod, "take 6 members with you." Pein says before he and Konan walk into the living room. "Now for your punishment for the store incident.." Amanda says and I look at her. "Amanda.." Lucy starts but is silence by a glare. "We are going to watch horror movies, and you are going to be forced to sit on...Kisame's lap." she says, I look over at Kisame who seems to have a sort of blush but also smug grin, well the rest are all glaring at him. "Wh-what movies?" I ask shuttering. "Its a surpise.." she says walking in with the rest, Lucy pulls me into livingroom, the rest of the group file in, Lucy puts me on Kisame's lap who wraps his arms around my waist to keep me from getting away.

Since the guys all took the spots, Konan had to sit on Pein's lap and Amanda had to sit on Kakuzu's lap, well Lucy sat on Hidan's. Amanda pulled out _The exorcist_, _The shining_, _The ring_, _a nightmare on elmstreet_, and _the grudge_. I looked at her with wide eyes "your mentally insane!" I say and try to get off of Kisame's lap. "Kisame don't allow her to leave this room till all the movies are over." she says and he nods. "Kisame!" I say looking at him with wide eyes. "Sorry.." he says looking apologetic, she puts the first movie in and we watched them all in that order, we weren't even half way into _the exorcist _when I was already hiding in a chuckling Kisame's chest scared out of my mind. I could tell some of the other Akatsuki where chuckling at my behavior like Pein and Konan, but then the others like Deidara and Hidan glaring at Kisame.

"Don't get to comfy Luna.." I heard Lucy say getting a giggle from Amanda. "Fuck you! You know horror movies terrify me." I say. "Oops..guess we forgot." Amanda says giggling. When we got half way through _a nightmare on elm street _(I was still hiding in Kisame's chest most of the time, he would tell me when a scary part would be over, which would cause a series of giggles from both Amanda and Lucy.) when Amanda looks at me. "You gonna sleep tonight?" she asks making almost everyone jump and glare at her, she smirks. "Probably not your a bitch!" I say looking at her, she smiles. "I love my job too." she says and I throw the tv remote at her, Lucy and Amanda threatened to break my hands if I turned the tv off...but they never said anything about throwing the remote at them.

When the movies were over, Kisame started chuckling. "The movie is over now." he says, and I look at him. "Thanks.." I say blushing a bit. "Now...Luna does someone need to sleep with you tonight so that you don't get to scared." Amanda asks in a teasing tone, Lucy took it dirty and was laughing her butt off until Hidan shoved her off his lap laughing at her. I blushed even harder. "NO! I'll be fine." I say standing up and walking upstairs. Lucy sneaking up behind me and getting super close and then whispers boo in my ear causing me to scream. She and Amanda where laughing extremely hard. "Fuck you guys." I say, and cross my arms, and then look at the guys, I remember Sasori telling me how he doesn't sleep so that'd probably freak me out a lot, in the end by default I walked over to Kisame. "Kisame..will..you um..stay with me tonight?.." I ask, Amanda and Lucy's mouths drop guess they'd never expect me to actually ask someone from the Akatsuki to stay with me after a freaking horror movie, especially a shark man.

"Sure." he says, and I smile at him, the guys sent glares at him as we walked upstairs. "Night!" I say at the girls and head to bed, Kisame pauses as I shut my door. I do too, blushing a bit. "Um...don't look ok?" I ask as I pull out my pjs, he blushes and nods turning around. I think I caught him peeking a few times but I quickly finshed putting them on. Before crawling into bed, Kisame comes over after shutting off the light, crawling into the bed too. I blushed although i'm pretty sure he couldn't see in the dark. "Night Kisame.." I say and he responds. "Night."

_**aw isn't that sweet?_

_Luna: -.- don't test me.._

_Me: shut your mouth, I could have Amanda and Lucy make you watch another scary movie!_

_Luna: *walks away mumbling about how she hates me*_

_Anyways, I came up with something, you guys can ask questions OR dare the girls or the akatsuki, (but not me), You can dare them to do anything! They have to so...Just make it semi appropriate ok?_

_Everyone: *groans*_

_Well that's all for now, look forward to your dares! well questions too but dares will be like ten times funnier so..its all for the readers entertainment so have fun! _

_*****Note: since this story was on quotev also, i'll be posting some of the dares the readers on there requested, maybe you guys can come up with some ideas off of that.**_


	12. Chapter 11

*Luna's POV*

I woke up to remember last night, to avoid any embarassing moments..knowing me.. I tried to get up only to find I couldn't because Kisame's arms were wrapped around my waist, I smiled and laid back down, procceding to poke his face. "Kisame..Kisame...Kisame..." I say softly then get really close to his ear. "KISAME WAKE UP!" I say and he bolts up with a start well i'm giggling. He looks at me slightly annoyed but his gaze softens upon seeing me, "morning Kisame!" I say smiling, he smiles. "Morning Luna." he says as I get up, "where are you going?" he asks and I look over at him. "To get dressed.." I say he grins. "I wouldn't mind you getting dressed here." he teases, I throw a pillow at him "Kisame!" I say trying not to smile, I grab a change of clothes and walk into my bathroom changing, brushing my hair and leaving it straight, then walking out.

I walk to the door to find Kisame was waiting for me at the door. "To breakfeast!" I say as I jump on his back. He laughs and grabs onto my thighs to keep me from falling as he walked down to the kitchen. He stopped by my chair as I sat down he sat across from me, all the Akatsuki were eating (except Sasori because he never eats. o.O) we finished and Amanda picked out the guys that would be coming with us. "Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Sasori." Amanda says, Pein nods and the boys that she named followed us to her car. There wasn't enough room for all of us so I still had to sit on someone's lap.. I chose Deidara's. When we finally parked I looked at the store title and groaned. "Really this store? Why this store?" I ask and Amanda looked at me.

"Because its cheap and enough to cover 13 people." she said, I glared. "I'll go in but i'm not gonna like it." I say and climb out as we walk in I hear Deidara ask Amanda why I don't like walmart. "Its Luna..if I knew that I could answer anything about her." she responds upon walking in I grin and walk up to a random girl since the group didn't keep up I can put into place my wonderful plan of getting us all kicked out of walmart..I do this everytime we go to walmart. I walked up to the girl and smiled "oh my gosh I haven't seen you in like ever!" I say hugging the girl who looks very weirded out but played along. "Me either.." she says, I hear Amanda go "oh shit where'd Luna go?" she says before I hear her footsteps and she rips me away from the poor confused girl. "You've just been pranked.." she says to the poor girl who seems to understand, she pulls me to the group.

"Ok, so me and Lucy probably don't need as many babysitters as Luna does...she has this list that she does to see how long it takes before she's kicked out of walmart.." Amanda says explaining to the guys who nod. "Alright since i'll be buying most of the food i'll take Kakuzu with me, Lucy you get Sasori and you two will be on clothes duty.." Amanda says. "The rest of you are to make sure that Luna doesn't get into trouble." she says looking at the four boys which consisted of Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, and Itachi, who all nodded. "Why'd you bring her if she doesn't get to help, un?" Deidara asks. "So she doesn't blow up the house or Pein kill her." Amanda says they all nodded in understanding.

Lucy and Amanda walked off with Sasori and Kakuzu following. Now to lose my four babysitters, we started to walk and the boys kept an eye on me. "OH MY JASHIN!" I say, the guys all look at me. "What?" Kisame asks. "Are those girls really trying on bikinis for the whole store to see?" I say and all four guys, even surprisingly Itachi looked. I dove into a clothes circle hiding expertally as they turned to look at me "I don't see any-aw shit, where'd she go?" Hidan asked, I heard all four of the boys run off. I giggled and when a guy started to root through the clothes I leaped out "PICK ME!" I say, and the guy runs off screaming I start laughing and see a boy with glasses, grinning I smiled "your a wizard Harry." I say then run off laughing.

*Amanda's POV*

We were looking at the food, "how long do you think it'll take for Luna to cause chaos?" Kakuzu asks. "3 minutes." I say, he grins "care to bet?" he asks. "Yup, 20 if I win and 20 if you win." I say and we shoke hands, standing by the frozen meat, watching the clock on my phone "12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6-" a scream cut off my counting and I grinned at Kakuzu who swears and hands me a twenty. "Back to shopping." I say browsing the meat. "Shouldn't we go after her?" Kakuzu asks. "She has Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, and Kisame looking after her..the girl will cause trouble, get caught by the boys and then they'll go out. Simple as that, i'm not gonna bother myself with trying to track down a girl causing chaos and get thrown out in the process." I say and he nods.

*Lucy's POV*

I was browsing in the woman's section for Konan when we heard a scream I chuckled. "Ah, the Luna chaos has begun." I say, Sasori looks at me boredly or at least I think that was the expression on his face hard to tell with a puppet master. "Shouldn't we stop her?" he asks, I give him a crazy person look. "No, its Luna..do you want to get kicked out too?" I ask and he nods as if it makes sense, we go back to shopping completly ignoring the fact that a wild Luna was running around the store.

*Luna's POV*

I went to the changing room grinning, and walked in waiting a total of 3 minutes before hollaring at the top of my lungs "THERES NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!" then I ran, I heard one of the people manning the desk at the changing rooms say "not again.." and talk into a walkie talkie about a code 5 I giggled before running off and into the costume department, quickly grabbing a batman suit and putting it on over my clothes then running around the store yelling "COME ROBIN! TO THE BAT MOBILE!" this caused several people to laugh, eventually I ditched the costume in the fake flower section. Seeing a wet floor sign I grinned and picked it up, moving it to a carpeted area then going around the store doing it with all the other wet floor signs, surprisingly I have yet to be caught by security.

After causing innocent people to slip and crash on wet floors, I grinned and walked to the toy section and toke all the G.I. joe stuff and the X-men stuff and set up a huge battle field between the two taking up the whole aisle before ditching it and running away to hide and act like I was shopping in another aisle when really I was picking more victims. (i'm so evil..) I saw a employee and walked up to them replacing my smiling face with a serious one. "I don't know what it means but someone told me to tell you that there's a code 3 in house ware.." I say, the lady runs off saying "oh no!" I shrug and walk away back to the toy section and grab a walkie talkie and a Barbie and run away to the men's clothing section putting my evil doll trap on the underwear self and hiding in a clothes circle, when a man walks by I speak into the walkie talkie "I know where you live.." I say creepily, the man looks at the doll "sleep with one eye open tonight!" I say and the man runs out screaming.

I walked out when a mom later dismantled my trap because I scared her kid. (no one ever said children would be spared from the reign of Luna.) I walked back to the toy aisle (hey its a fun aisle to get terrors from! Don't judge me!) I got a rubber snake and threw it at a random lady's face who screamed and ran away. I started to get bored but I loved this list so I did something amazing! I started darting around the store singing_ the mission: impossible theme song_. After I got bored doing that I started jumping on random people's carts hollering/singing "I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES!", eventually i'd get chased away, after the 5th time of getting chased away I decided to run through the make-up department and I yelled "THERE'S A DEAD BODY IN AISLE 3!" before running away giggling like crazy. When I slowed down I walked past a lady who looked at me weirdly "madame..its not nice to think those things." I say and walk away after she gave me a creeped out look.

I started to feel thirsty so I skipped to the pop aisle and started to sample one of each after taking a sip of each open can I put it back and said "yup, thats not poisonous." I say and run away. I walk up to the customer service and when they said "Hello, how may I help you?" I looked at the lady very seriously "Yes, I'll have a Quarter Pounder with cheese, one strawberry shake, a large order of french fries and a diet coke." she started to say something but i cut her off "Oh, to go." She looks at me "i'm sorry ma'am but i can't get you that." she says "Oh, This is because I'm gay isn't it? I'd expect this from McDonalds, but not Walmart." I say and walk away like i'm extremely annoyed.

I ended up running into a really hard chest and looked up sure enough it was a pissed looking Hidan. "I'll take my pizza shaken, not stirred." I say smiling. Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi all looked extremely pissed at me. Hidan picked me up slinging me over a shouldar and walking to the exit mumbling about how he shouldn't have been dragged into this. Lucy, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Amanda were standing there smirking. "Ready to go?" Lucy asks. "Yup!" I say smiling, all four guys were glaring. "I think you ruined walmart." Amanda says as we walk out. "Good." I say and swing my feet back and forth as I looked at Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame who were trying hard not to forgive me for what I did. Hidan slapped my butt, I looked at him and slapped him upside the head "don't touch my butt!" I say he smirks. "You mean like this?" he asks and slaps my butt again, apperantly this was entertaining to the 4 boys who were stuck babysitting me, but Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame looked annoyed that Hidan was doing that stuff. I got fed up with being carried and kicked Hidan hard in the chest but it did nothing.

"You suck." I say crossing my arms. Hidan took it the dirty way of course and I glared at the ground. "So Luna how many people did you terrorize you little terrorist?" Lucy asks. "Lots!" I say smiling, we eventually reached the car and the 4 boys crawled to the back Hidan throwing me on Deidara's lap. "Here barbie you hold the bitch." he says and I smile leaning on Deidara's chest stretching my legs so that they ended on Kisame's lap who was sitting next to us. "Aw Deidara your so cute!" I say smiling and he blushes well the 3 boys send him a glare. We pull up at the house and I leap over the seat out of Deidara's arms and skip to the house smiling.

"That is why Luna rarely goes to walmart." Amanda says smirking at the 4 glowering Akatsuki. Amanda, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Lucy walked in right behind me so it was obvious to them what I planned to do next and they ducked to avoid the water ballons I threw, curious the 4 boys stopped looking at me only to have a water ballon hit each in the face.

I was giggling like crazy then paused and ran into the house the 4 chasing me, I ran into my closet moving some clothes and diving into a secret hideaway that I used when Amanda was pissed and put the clothes back hiding the hideout again, and padlocking the door. "I could've sworn she went in here.." Kisame's voice says, they couldn't hear me but I could hear them luckily. I heard them all come into the closet and then Deidara's voice. "I found something." he says and tries to open it only to find it locked. Hidan punches it and I pick up the wireless phone in it, dialing the phone on the outside of the hideout, Kisame answers. "Hello?" he asks. "Hey, I would appericate it if you not punch the door." I say and I hear the phone ripped away. "Open the door bitch." Hidan's voice comes on. "I like living so no." I say smiling. "Fine, we'll wait." he says and I smile. "Ok! Have fun with that, to let you know I have a bathroom, clothes, and food and water in here so i'm good." I say smiling as I hear all four cuss. "Fine we'll wait for our revenge.." Hidan says, then Deidara's voice comes on. "Just come out please, un?" he asks and I smile. "Ok!" I say and hang up coming out and smile at them. Only to have Hidan grab my arm and pull me into the living room.

"Time for scary movies!" he says, "aw shit.." I say as they pull me to the couch, 2 guys sat on each side, Itachi sat on the far left side, Kisame sat on my direct left side, and Hidan sat on my direct right well Deidara sat on my far right. All 4 forced me to watch 7 scary movies, naturally.. they just made my shit list.


	13. Chapter 12

*Luna's POV*

I was sitting by the couch, flicking through the tv channels. Amanda noticed and walked to me, standing in front of me. "What'd they do?" she asks, looking at me. "Made me watch 7 scary movies in a row and forced me to stay there.." I say as I flicked through and Amanda sighs. "Who do I need to bring out of the house well you put your plans into action." she says. "you, Lucy, and Konan. The boys need to know what happens when they mess with the power of Luna." I say, and shut off the tv, Amanda knew me well enough to know when I was planning revenge. "Alright, when do you want us gone?" she asks me. "In 3o minutes, keep everyone busy in the living room or kitchen till then yell up when your leaving." I say and she nods as I run away to finish my glorious plans. Oh this day is going to be wonderful, time to get back at Hidan, Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame. But why stop at just the four?...this is going to be amazing!

*Amanda's POV*

Everyone was in the kitchen finishing breakfast. "Whats wrong with Luna, she's not eating..that little brat is always eating." Lucy says looking at me, the rest of the Akatsuki look at me too. "Ask her tormentors from yesterday." I say pointing at the 4 boys who grin sheepish grins. Lucy looks at them and rolls her eyes. "What'd they do?" she asks me. "Made her watch 7 scary movies, poor thing." I say and Lucy looks at me with a knowing look. "Anyways, Pein!" I say and he looks at me annoyed. "What?" he asks crossing his arms, "we need to go out, me and Lucy, to go shopping for ourselves. We're taking Konan with." I say, she nods and we all start to head for the door as there's only 5 minutes left till Luna said to leave.

"Why not anyone else?" he asks and I look at him. "Because we're leaving Luna here, me and Lucy only need one Akatsuki member with us for one, you honestly think we are that stupid? To make things better we're going shopping for everything in the clothing department including bras and underwear. I don't know about you but I don't want someone like Hidan trying to come into the dressing room with us or trying to see us try them on. Seeing as how Konan is the only girl of the group we're taking her with. Plus if Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan all together couldn't keep Luna under a watchful eye then it proves she can't go anywhere or be left at home alone with only four of you so the rest are staying behind. I expect the house to be completely the same way I left it." I say and we walk out with only 2 minutes to spare.

"LUNA I'M LEAVING TRY NOT TO CAUSE ANY DEATH!" I holler up the stairs and get a no promises back, I then look at the Akatsuki. "If there is even one drop of Luna's blood spilt, I will personally kill each and everyone of you slowly and very painfully as I rip the brains out of your skulls and feed them to ravenous dogs as you watch, and before you even say anything Hidan I already know you can't die but that doesn't mean your completely safe.." I say with a murderous tone, every one of the guys had paled even Pein well Konan just looked fine with this arrangement.

"She is to be the way I left her, in one piece, innocent, and cute as can be." I say with a growl. The boys have their eyes wide as they all nod. "Alright lets go shopping!" I say smiling at the 2 girls who smile back and we leave jumping in the car and driving away. Konan finally speaks up. "So why'd we really leave?" she asks curiously. "Because Luna is going to begin her reign of terror over the boys and told us to take you with us well we stay out of the house so we don't get caught in her revenge plans. Plus you needed to come shopping with us anyways." I say she nods then frowns. "But Pein's there..he'll hurt her." she says and Lucy starts laughing. "No he won't trust me, he's more scared of Amanda than he is of Luna although he'll be more scared of Luna after her revenge is over." she says, the girls all laugh. "So..how long are we gonna be gone?" Lucy asks, I shrug as I pull up at a store. "Till Luna texts me and says to come back." I say smiling.

*Luna's POV*

I grinned as I had hidden my music player with me and pressed play, smiling as the playlist of a mashup of my favorite songs blarred throughout the whole house through hidden speakers. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT,UN!?" I heard Deidara scream over the blaring music which is surprising considering how loud it is, "WHAT?!" Kisame yells back, I had hidden out in one of my many, many, hiding spots to stay safe from them. They wouldn't be able to find me at all. "MY TEETH ARE LITERALLY RINGING!" Pein yells. I started laughing harder as they tried to cover their ears, the joys of living with no houses around for miles is that you can blare music through your house so its blaring in each room and not get yelled at for it.

I did it all the time much to Amanda and Lucy's annoyance. After 2 hours of my blaring music, and after me watching them nearly kill each other in annoyance for not knowing where it came from for 10 minutes I stopped it. They uncovered their ears and listened to the silence, my hide out was sound proof and filled with TV's that are hooked into the wall so I can watch the house. I picked up the wireless mic I had and laughed so my laugh filled the house. "How'd you like my music boys?" I ask eerily they looked at each other. "Luna?" Pein asks looking around for me. "That's my name." I say grinning. "What are you doing?" Kisame asks. "Funny, you should ask Kisame!" I say my voice icy. "You guys forced me to watch 7 scary movies." I say glaring at the screens even though they can't see me. "But that was only Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan! Why are the rest of us forced into this?! Where's Tobi!" Pein hollered. "Geez, someone please give bitchy princess a chill pill." I say getting the others to laugh. "Tobi is hidden away from my wrath, he didn't deserve it plus he's to nice to get my wrath. But the rest of you are subjected to it one because Kakuzu saw what the boys were doing and didn't bother to help..also Kakuzu I stole your money..and spent it...then the ones I didn't spend I burnt." I say and laugh as he gets pissed.

"Sasori is here because well..no reason really." I say grinning as he looks annoyed. "Zetsu is there because he was told by the boys to scare the living shit out of me and he did." I say, the boys grinned at Zetsu who looked like he was regretting his decisions to listen to the boys. "Pein your here because your a bossy, nosey, bitch who says I need a freaking babysitter. Who ended up agreeing to letting Hidan and them babysit me and then let them force me to watch scary movies so all in all this is a result of your doing." I say and he facepalms. "Now for the fun to begin!" I say smiling, "please all walk to the living room." I say smiling. " What if we don't want to bitch!" Hidan says sitting back down in a chair.

"Funny how I knew you out of everyone Hidan would sit down and refuse, but thanks for being an example!" I say smiling and then press a button that flings Hidan into a wall as spikes that protrude from the wall activate at his impact, I chose him to be the example because of course he's immortal. "Damnit bitch! That fucking hurt!" he says and pulls himself off, the boys all walk into the living room, I press another button and all escapes are blocked by force fields that they can't get through.

"The floor under the carpet is electrified Zetsu so don't bother trying to go through anything because you'll get fried." I say. Then click a button and the tv turns on, I took the remote so they can't change it and programed it so only I can shut it off, I grinned. "Welcome boys to the world of yaoi." I say as yaoi pictures pop up of all the male akatsuki members I did this for 3 hours, when I finally finished I was smiling at their reactions. Itachi's eye was twitching, Pein was pale but trying to look brave but hadn't moved from his spot, Hidan was cussing like crazy as I had to use one of the defense mechanisms of the couch and it strapped him to the couch like a straight jacket. Kakuzu was sulking in a corner looking freaked out, Sasori was looking very disturbed, Deidara was pale as can be and hiding behind the couch, Zetsu laid passed out on the floor as he had tried to go through it to many times to escape the horror, and poor Kisame was looking at Itachi like Itachi was going to rape him.

"Thanks for making my shit list.." I say and then the defenses and everything trapping the boys were down they seemed to remember who did this and started storming the house looking for me. "Oh! That hiding spot in the closet, un." Deidara says running to my room with the rest following, they opened it walking in and looking for me. I grinned as I wasn't there, they walked out looking confused as they had searched for me everywhere even in the basement.

*timeskip to 5 minutes later!*

*Still Luna's POV*

I was laughing, I had taken the headphones off as the boys walked around looking for me, even Zetsu couldn't find me. Then Amanda, Lucy, and Konan walked in laughing and looked at the boys. "Where's Luna.." Amanda says glaring at the boys. "We (fucking) don't know (un)..." they say looking scared but I was grinning. "Luna, come out please." she says, and I grin and open part of the ceiling leaping out and landing on my feet in front of both groups smiling at them innocently. The ceiling panel moved back and I smiled as I grinned at her. "Ninja exit only." I say smiling, then jump up and down. "What'd you get me, what'd you get me!" I say smiling. "Stop." she says and I stop immeditaly. "Good Luna, here." she says and gives me a bag of candy. "BITCH ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" Hidan yelled. They all nervously looked at me, and then back at Amanda.

"No i'm not, Luna might be but i'm not." she says and I smile. "Wanna see what I did?!" I say smiling, "of course sweety." she says at me, and the girls follow me to my secret hideaway. The boys tried to follow but I locked the door to my room on them and quickly pulled the girls into the hideaway, closing it so it looked once again like the part of the wall that it had before and walking up the stairs to the large room, I pressed a button and the mini tv screens turned into a big one. I pressed a button and the video feed of everything played, we weren't even 5 minutes in when all three girls and I were laughing hysterically at the boys. We walked out 30 minutes later smiling like idiots, we had probably grown closer due to my wonderful evil pranking skills. "So does it stop there?" Konan asks me and I smile. "Nope! But I am going to pull you guys in for the next one but we'll wait a few days." I say in the sound proof room, before exiting the hideaway to find the boys sulking downstairs. "Hey guys!" I say smiling and leaping over the banister tackling Tobi and smiling. "TOBI!" I say. "Luna-chan!..you going to share any candy with Tobi?" he asks and I smile and nod handing him the bag.

"Have some!" I say smiling well eating some. "Your a bitch you know that, un?" Deidara asks. "It was for her good behavior Deidara." Amanda says like it was an obvious thing. "WHAT SHE DID WASN'T GOOD BEHAVIOUR THATS BAD BEHAVIOUR!" Pein hollered and Amanda stayed calm looking at the boys who glared at her. "She could've done worse. She went easy on you, by the way the girl doesn't stop on the first day, you'll have more to come for what you did. That's why you never make Luna's shit list." she says as the girls start to go upstairs. "Luna! Come!" Amanda barks. "Bye Tobi.." I say looking at him sad then bounding up the stairs. "Coming Amanda!" I say then dodge something and turn around and leap on it. "Yay! A new toy!" I say smiling and pulling out a stuffed wolf that looked like my wolf form, only the Akatsuki don't know I have a wolf form. "Aw I love it! Thank you Amanda!" I say hugging it tight. The boys gaze at me curiously, then I look at them and then run out the door.

"LUNA! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Pein yelled out the door, but when I got to the woods I shifted, I was hidden by the trees but the little plushie I had fell to the ground and my clothes tore to shreds and I bounded off into the woods after Jason, I knew the bastard's scent.

I stopped in a clearing panting like I just ran for days, the jerk was fast. "Ah, Luna what a female. You know usually I do the chasing not the one that does the running." he said from his wolf form, I glared at the black wolf. "I don't know who those people are Luna but I know your lying about who they really are..but i'll just warn you. You better not fall in love with any of them because your my female. Understand?" He growls at me and I growl back. "I'm not property Jason!" I said spitting his name. "I'll choose who I wanna love, but I sure as hell won't choose you." I say growling, his golden eyes flash as they met with my hazel, before he ran off growling. I smirked and walked back coming to my clothes and I sighed, picking up the plushie and walking back. "LUNA!" Amanda hollers, and when she sees me she sighs in relief.

"There you are.." she says as I come up to her wagging my tail. "That's not Luna, Amanda..." Kisame says looking at me. "Actually it is isn't that right Luna?" she says looking down at me and I give a small woof. The Akatsuki looked confused, as I walked to the house walking in only to get pulled back by my tail. I whimpered as I was pinned by Hidan, his scythe at my throat I looked up at Amanda and Lucy who had froze.

"Explain now." he says glaring at the two, the rest of the Akatsuki nod, looking at the two. "We will, just let her up.." Lucy says watching Hidan. "No you'll explain first otherwise we'll let Hidan kill the wolf." Pein says, glaring at the girls who sit down on the ground looking at me with worried eyes as if they didn't know what to do. "Luna...what do we do.." they ask looking at me, the rest of the Akatsuki glance at me, they thought the girls had lost it talking to a wolf. I let out a growl easily translated into 'don't tell them anything.'

Finally having enough of being in the easy to kill postion, I growl and throw Hidan off as he tries to shift, he falls over and I stand up facing him growling watching every one of them with narrowed eyes. "Luna! Stop! Don't fight them please!" Amanda says as she watches, Hidan doesn't seem to agree and leaps for me. Guess talking is a waste of time, I got into a defense stance ready to fight the sliver haired akatsuki member.


	14. Chapter 13

*Luna's POV*

I dodged Hidan's attack and bolted inside the house with the silver haired member close on my tail. I ran up the stairs to my room slamming the door with my paws in Hidan's face, hearing him swear. I switched the lock with my teeth, growling, (I had experience with this situation). I shifted and changed then with a sigh opened the door to end up with Hidan throwing me over his shoulder. "I can walk you know." I say as he walks downstairs, Amanda and Lucy were sitting on the couch with bored expressions as Pein had a anime tack mark on his head. Hidan drops me on the couch, and stands next to Kakuzu. "Hey look the gangs all here! Who's the monster really?" I ask with innocent eyes, as Amanda and Lucy smirk. "Cut the shit bitch!" Hidan says pulling out his scythe. "Oh i'm so scared." I say with a bored expression, Amanda and Lucy are trying hard to hold in laughter.

Pein looked very annoyed, as he glared at me. "Explain now." he says crossing his arms, that ticked me off and I stood up on the couch keeping my balance easily. "Listen hear you egotisic dick head, I don't listen to you, or anyone else!" I growl crossing my arms. "I listen to myself and only myself, I will tell you when I fucking want to." I say, glaring hard at him. Every one looked at me like I had lost it, no one ever talked to Pein like that. "Further more, who the hell said you were freaking god, I don't think so if anything your just a guy that thinks he's better than everyone, if you honestly think you are, dick head then I challenge you to a fight, who ever wins is the better person." I say crossing my arms and glaring hard at him, just about everyone's jaws dropped, no one ever challenged Pein. "Fine and just so you can have a chance to beat me, i'll let you use your wolf justu or whatever that was." Pein says glaring. "Fine tomorrow, after lunch." I say with a growl and jump off the couch, easily swinging my foot up and kicking Hidan in the side of the head sending him flying into the wall as he swore.

"Damnit bitch! Leader didn't say you could leave yet." he growls pulling himself out of my wall. "Fix my wall." I say with a growl as I hop onto the loveseat and over the side and walking silently upstairs, into my room. Amanda and Lucy glanced at each other shrugged and went to their rooms, leaving the dumbfounded Akatsuki there.

*Akatsuki's POV*

Pein swears and crosses his arms as he rubs his temples. "What did I just get myself into." he asks not expecting a reply. "Leader-sama got himself into a fight with Luna-chan." Tobi says well swinging his arms around like an idiot. "Shut up, un!" Deidara says wacking Tobi upside the head. "Zetsu, is there any chakra inside that girl?" Pein asks looking at the cannibal plant-man. "Surprisingly all three of them have chakra, only 1 has greater than the other two, the other two have the same amount." Zetsu says. "Who is that?" Pein asks looking irritated. "**The wolf girl**." his black side says, Pein facepalms. "How much?" he asks looking like he got himself into deep shit. "I...we...**don't know**." his black side blurts well his white side stutters. "Great.." Pein says. "Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame." he says turning to the four who look at him.

"Yes leader-sama?" Kisame asks. "You are to make sure that girl stays put, she is under your watchful eyes, don't screw up. Stay in her room for all I care." he says and walks away with Konan following the boys glance at each other before walking towards Luna's room all 4 sweat dropping. "Well..someone knock.." Deidara says looking at the others. "I say Barbie." Hidan says. "What why me, un? Why not you, your fucking immortal." Deidara says looking irriated. "Tobi's a good boy!" they all hear Tobi scream from the living room and get an idea. "Tobi come here,un." Deidara says looking annoyed as Tobi comes running up to him "Yes sempi?" Tobi asks like an annoying little kid.

"Go and knock on Luna's door, un." Deidara says looking very serious. "Ok! Tobi's a good boy." he says and then goes over to Luna's door and knocks, they hear a loud thud than a hollered what. "Its Tobi!" Tobi hollered and was literally bouncing up and down, the four guys sweat dropped as they watched. Luna opened the door and looked at Tobi, "yes Tobi?" she asks and Tobi stops jumping and looks at Deidara. "Tobi doesn't know, Tobi was told by Deidara-sempi that he had to knock on Luna-chan's door!" he says and she looks at the boys who look nervous. "What?" she says looking annoyed at them. "Well um..." Kisame starts when Sasori walks past. "Leader-sama said they had to keep an eye on you, which includes you sleeping in a room with all four of them." he says as he walks past. "What! Fuck no!" she says and slams the door. "Luna-chan!" Tobi whines, and they hear a thud.

Then mumbling, before she opens the door holding her hand which was slightly bloody. "Fine." she growls and goes back leaving the door open. They walk in and sweat drop when they see a large hole in the wall. "Where should we sleep,un?" Deidara asks looking at Luna to see her looking out a window. She was mutter something when she threw the window open and leaned almost all the way out. "Get the fuck out of here before I rip of your fucking tail and shove it so far down your fucking throat you'll be wishing you could cough up furballs you fucking stalker bastard!" she hollered out the window, Kisame pulls her inside a worried look on his face. Deidara shut the window and looked at her as she glared out the window into the tree line.

"That's it i'm gonna kill him!" she hollered and shifted getting out of Kisame's grip. She shifted and was halfway to the door when Itachi grabbed her by her scruff, this time she wasn't as unprepared for the change so her clothes weren't shredded so when she shifted back she stood there growling. "Damnit Itachi let go!" she says as she struggles to touch the ground, he was holding her by the collar of her shirt now. "Hn." was all he said. "Let go!" she says struggling still not giving up. "Feisty." Hidan says with a smirk. "Don't even touch me! I'll sacrifice you to jashin you asshole!" she says glaring and Hidan stops. "First time someone has ever said that to me.." he says then smirks. "I could get used to this." he says. "That's it i'm killing him too!" she says and eventually gives up trying to get out of Itachi's grip. "Fuck you, Itachi." she says glaring at the boy. "Please do." he said as she looked shocked, he put her down. Hidan went over and locked the door so she couldn't get out, they heard a mumbled "stupid Akatsuki." as the girl sat on her bed pouting. Which to the four looked adorable.


	15. Chapter 14

*Luna's POV*

I looked at the boys who watched me like hawks. "Take a picture it'd last longer." I say and Itachi rolls his eyes. I smirk and dive under my bed and pull out the last remaining pieces of my candy stash, Kisame grabs my legs and yanks me out so i'm facing up so I'm looking up at him. "Shit! She has candy!" he says grabbing for it, I yank it away and try to shove it in my mouth only to have Deidara grab it at the last second. "Deidara give it back!" I say jumping for it but I was short so he just held it above his head as he looked down at me, the others snickered. "Damnit Deidara!" I say as I leap and leap for it but not reaching it, I knew what I had to do, I had to swallow my pride. I stopped and looked up at him then wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips to his, he's shocked before slightly lowering his arms to the point I could grab the candy, which I do and then run then climb so I'm sitting on top of one of my bookshelves, which was pretty high. "No fair, un!" Deidara says looking annoyed well the other three glare at him.

"All's fair in love and war." I say smiling I was about to eat some when I quickly dodged to the left nearly falling face first off the bookself. Hidan, Kisame, and Deidara all glare at a smirking Itachi who threw a kunai at me. "Damn it Itachi! You could've killed me!" I say glaring at him. "Hn." he says I glare at him. "Come down Luna." Kisame says. "No!" I say then reel back as Itachi throws another one. "ITACHI!" Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan yell at the boy who shrugs. "Stop it!" I say with a growl, I dodge to the right one last time and fall off, Kisame easily catching me so i'm bridal style in his arms. "Itachi.." they all growl at him, who shrugs and says "Hn." I look up at Kisame, "hey Kisame.." I say and he looks at me. "Could you put me down?" I ask, he blushes and lets go after taking the candy.

"Ok, i'm going to bed so get out so I can change." I say crossing my arms only none of the boys make a move to leave. "I'm not changing in front of you." I say annoyed. The boys look at each other, then me. "Well we can't leave cause leader-sama said so..so you have to." Kisame says with a kind of excitement in his eyes, remind myself to address that later. "Fuck ya!" Hidan says fist bumping the air. "Then turn around! Or I change in the fucking closet!" I say then stop. "Never mind i'm changing in the closet." I say and bolt for the closet only to have Kisame grab my waist. "Let me go!" I say and then sigh I was extremely tired and didn't want to really make a huge fuss at the moment. Kisame puts me down and I sigh rubbing my temples, "fine, then you guys have to turn around and you can't look at all!" I say looking at each of them.

Kisame was the last to nod and the only one who seemed reluctant too. I grabbed my pjs and looked at them, then sighed. "Turn around before I rip you limb from limb and shove each one of those limbs down your throat in the most excruciatingly painful way possible!" I say and they all do looking slightly annoyed and slightly terrified, I change keeping an eye on them and chucking a boot at Hidan's head when he tried to peek causing the guys to snicker.

I finished, and turned around to see them all looking. "How long have you been looking?" I growl. "About when you started to change into your bottoms, and I must say you have such a sexy ass." Hidan says smirking. I growl and chuck another boot hitting him in the head. "Asshole." I say hearing a muttered reply from Hidan who's face is mashed into the carpet "proud to be one.." and then start to go to my bed when I pause grinning and look at the boys who look at me cautiously.

I walk to the bathroom and fill up a glass of ice cold water and walk back out they look at me before throw it on them, there was a huge poof of smoke and when it cleared 4 rather large bundles of fur crawled out from under the boys clothing looking irritated beyond belief. "Now we all have a place to sleep." I say smiling, and then crawl into bed feeling 4 bodies land on the bed, I looked at them and blinked, they looked at me before waiting for me to shut off the light. I sighed and walked over shutting it off to see that they all sat on the left side of the bed looking at me. I lay back down only to have Deidara and Kisame puppies pull the blanket over me before I could grab it and do it myself. "I have two hands ya know." I say and look at them, the puppies shrug and then get comfortable, Itachi laid half way on my stomach, Hidan tried to lay on my boobs till I smacked him upside his puppy head. He growled and in the end curled up so his head was just under them I rolled my eyes but accepted it figuring it was the best agreement we were going to end up coming to.

Deidara laid left on my side and Kisame laid right next to my head. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up later at 3 a.m. to see all 4 sitting near me discussing something I rubbed an eye sleepily, Kisame alerted the rest I was slightly up. "What are you all *yawn* doing?" I asked looking at them, I was still half asleep. They looked at each other, then back at me, Kisame walks over to me and nudges me. "I'm not very tired.." I say and yawn, "i'll be fine..." I say and I see him look at the others who glance at me, then walk over. Deidara nudges me and Kisame did right after he did. I sit up only to get pounced on by Hidan, I rub an eye and look at them I sigh and shift so I can understand them, luckily not ripping my clothes. "Luna you have to sleep." Kisame says looking at me, but I shake my head, I wasn't a very big wolf kinda the size of a lab, a very small lab in this case. Deidara looks at me, their dog forms had all grown so they're now full grown, all 4 towered a little bit over me because I was so small. "Go to sleep Luna, un." Deidara says looking like he wasn't going to take a no for an answer. "I'm not tired." I say and start to jump off the bed when Hidan grabs my tail in his jaws and roughly yanked me back.

He pinned me easily "you need to go to sleep Luna." he said, it was the first time I had never heard a single cuss word not spoken by Hidan in a sentence. "But.." I start but Kisame cuts me off. "No your going to bed, if we need to we'll knock you out." he says looking serious. "I'm not tired, and i'd like to see you try in your dog forms." I say looking at them, and Hidan starts to accidentally choke me. "Hidan..can't...breathe..." I say, and he lets up but I still can't get up. "I'll be fine, don't worry...I do it all the time." I say trying to give a smile but none of them buy it. "Luna, you need your rest, just for once will you listen to us." Itachi says and I look over at him it was the first time I ever heard him say a sentence that long. "But..i'm really not tired...please..i'll be fine.." I say trying to get my way but it wasn't working very well. "Please.." I say giving them puppy eyes but they didn't fall for it.

"No Luna." Kisame says and Itachi grabs me by the scruff and puts me in my spot on the bed as Hidan unpins me. "Your going to sleep." Hidan says glaring at me, I look at them. "Come on Luna, un. Please just listen to us." Deidara says looking at me, I sigh and shift so i'm in my human form and look at them. "Please? Just once?" I ask and all four shake their heads, Hidan leaps at me, he was the seconded biggest (Kisame being the first) pinning me to the bed. I look up at him as he looks at me. "Alright i'll go back to sleep..." I say and he gets off. Itachi pulls back the covers more so I can get in, when I was to their satisfaction, Deidara covered me. "Come on guys! I have two hands I can do it myself!" I say looking annoyed, Hidan looked like he was going to disagree, when Kisame placed a paw on my shoulder. "Fine, i'll go to sleep." I say as I lay on my side closing my eyes then I open them and look at them as they all seem to sigh.

"I can't sleep." I say, and they facepalm (or is it facepaw?) Kisame sighs and moves so that i'm laying on him instead of a pillow, I look at him as he licks my nose before laying his head on his paws. When he licks my nose he causes me to giggle and he smirks, the others look semi-annoyed. I start to fall asleep, Deidara lays down next to my side and I curl up next to him, pulling him as close as possible, which was hard since he was kinda big (stop thinking dirty..) Itachi lays so that he's covering my feet, in other words preventing me from going anywhere (damn uchihas..), Hidan lays so that he's against my back. I fall asleep pretty easy, my head laying on a very soft Kisame, and snuggling into Deidara, my feet kept warm by Itachi, and Hidan laying against my back . I think they continued to talk after I fell asleep but they didn't move as if they thought they'd wake me up. That or they really liked the way they were next to me.


	16. Chapter 15

*Luna's POV*

I woke up to the guys still sleeping, grinning I slipped my arms from around Deidara who was snoring lightly in his dog form. Then looked down to Itachi, slowly slipping out one foot from underneath him and pausing before dragging the other one out. Only then did I realize that all 4 had laid down even in their doggy forms so that the blanket was pinning me to the bed (strategic much..). I sigh and slowly slip one leg then the other out before pulling myself out and sitting up. I grinned as they were still sleeping and shifted so that I easily and lightly leaped off the bed. Unfortunately this woke up Hidan who growled causing the others to wake up. What time is it you may ask? Why only 5 in the morning.

"Luna.." Hidan growled as the other three looked at me, I sat down facing them wagging my tail. "Hi guys! Isn't it a lovely morning.." I say smiling a doggy smile. "Luna what are you doing?" Kisame asks looking at me. "Um...nothing?" I say and start for the door only to get pinned to the floor. I turn my head so I can see who's pinning me only to see Deidara. "Dei...get off.." I say struggling. "Luna what are you doing, un.." Deidara asks giving me a hard look. "Fine! I'll tell you! Just get off! Your fatness is killing me!" I say and he does but he didn't go far mumbling "its not fatness its just fluff.." staying close as if he thought i'd try to break for it. "I was gonna go for a walk ok?" I say shaking my fur only to yelp as Kisame picks me up, my paws dangling off the ground. "Kisame! Put me down!" I say struggling, he leaps effortlessly onto the bed with me and drops me onto the bed. "Aw come on!.." I say sitting up, the tips of my ears barely even brushed under Kisame's doggy chin. "Lay down Luna, you'll need the rest if your fighting Pein." Kisame says. I sigh and shift, the boys resume their spots only Deidara and Hidan switched so I cuddled into Hidan's chest fur, he laid his paws so that they rested on my waist. I laid my head down on Kisame again, eventually falling asleep.

*Time skip*

I let out a shriek when water was poured on me, several poofs went off and I coughed trying to fan it away from my face, hearing Zetsu's voice as he leaves saying Amanda says to get up. "Um..Luna?" Kisame's voice says. I freeze then look up to see that I was still laying on him, only I was laying on his chest, and all the guys were naked. I blushed 50 shades of red as I noticed and tried to sit up to be yanked back into Hidan's bare chest. "Um..Hidan..um..could you let go of me.." I say blushing as I tried to hide it. I hear him chuckle, as his grip tightens. "Like what you see?" he asks, and I blush even harder. "Could you guys get your clothes on please? I still have to fight Pein.." I say only to have Hidan's grip tighten to the point I couldn't breathe. "Hidan..can't..breathe.." I say, he lets go a bit but I still can't escape his grip. "Come on Luna do you have to fight him, un?" Deidara asks, I look at him and nod. The boys sigh as Hidan lets go to put his clothes back on.

I sit down on the bed as I look out the window and then stand up. "Hurry up its lunch time!" Amanda hollers up the stairs. I stand up and start to walk to the door to feel a hand on my shoulder I stop and look up at see Kisame who has a worried look. I smile at him, and lean up to kiss his cheek. "I'll be fine." I say smiling and walk out with them trailing behind, when I sit down at the table to eat I sit right across from Pein. I pause eating and glare at him, he glares back and its almost as if lightening was coming out of our eyes at each other. We both finish and I lead the way to the combat room.

*Amanda's POV*

Me, Konan, and Lucy stop the boys before they can follow the two who are still glaring at each other as they walked to the combat room. We cross our arms at the same time, "alright boys, we know something is going on with you guys." Konan says glaring at the boys. The guys all freeze and I glare hard at them. "Explain now." Lucy says. Hidan, Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame all exchange looks then look at the floor. "Well?" Lucy says and then at the same time the four all say "I like Luna." then glare at each other when they register that the others had said the same thing. I raise an eyebrow but then look at Kakuzu, Sasori, and Zetsu who haven't said anything. "Amanda...why don't you go to the living room for a second." Lucy says, I nod and do walking into the living room. I wait for Lucy to call me back in as I sit on the couch.

*Lucy's POV*

I look at the remaining three. "Alright so whats up with you guys." I say, glaring hard. "I like Amanda.." Kakuzu says blushing. Hidan starts laughing hard, Kakuzu gets an anime tack mark on his head and slaps Hidan upside the head. "AMANDA YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" I say smiling at Kakuzu who blushes but wipes it off as she comes in. "Aright Lucy, why don't you go on out.." Konan says smiling at me as I give her a fist bump. "See ya'll bitches later!" I say and on the way out stopping to smack Hidan upside the head, he rubs the spot. "Don't touch me Hidan." I say as I walk out, Deidara starts laughing. "Shut up Barbie!" I hear Hidan holler at Deidara.

*Amanda's POV*

I looked at the boys, Konan is smirking we were both curious to see who liked Lucy the crazy ass bitch of the family. "So who likes Lucy?" Konan asks, this time both Zetsu and Sasori blushed which caused me and Konan to go into a fit of laughter. "You guys like..Lucy?" I say with a fit of laughter. Konan nudges me, and I look at her then start laughing again as she looks at me and starts laughing. Once me and Konan recover we call Lucy back in smiling. "So should I know who likes me?" she asks with a smug smile, Konan and I smile. "We'll tell you when we take Luna for our shopping trip." I say smiling, Lucy smirks.

"I'll tell you when we go who likes you too." she says smiling, all the guys but the 4 that like Luna look horrified. "Hey Konan!" I say turning to her and she looks at me. "Ya Amanda?" she asks, with a curious look. "Will you tell Luna who likes her?" I ask smiling, and Konan smiles. "Of course!" she says and we start to walk towards the combat room, when we're all yanked back by Sasori's chakra strings. "Your not to say anything!" the boys all yell at us at once. We start giggling like crazy, and high five. "No promises boys." Konan says smiling there were a few muttered "your a traitor"'s especially by HIdan and Deidara. "But we'll see, we might make you all play a game or two for later.." Lucy says smiling at Konan who grins and I smirk at the boys. "What are you planning.." Kisame asks. "Oh nothing..yet.." Konan say smiling, and Sasori lets us go as we walk down the hall the boys at our heels, but there was a muttered comment by Sasori that had us nearly laughing. "We need to keep Konan away from them...if our ever so fearless leader found out how corrupted she is now..well we'd all be screwed..", although Hidan's comment sent a furious blush to Konan's cheeks. "Nah all we have to do is find someone who he'll be interested in enough to screw like he does Konan, I mean after all thats all they ever do in his office." He said crudely.

"I highly doubt they..'screw'..each other in Leader-sama's office." Kisame said looking doubtful as Kakuzu shifted through a wad of cash "They do it sometimes, I mean no one can be in there 24/7 together alone plus it'd explain some of those late night things when they're going over paper work but practically nothing gets done so we have to do it." Kakuzu said. "If thats what they're doing then they should focus more! I got cuts on my hands and do you know how bad it is to get a paper cut on a tongue?! Its not fun!" Deidara complained as we continued looking at Konan who continued to get redder the longer this conversation carried on with the boys. "Lucy any chance you could shut them up?" Konan asked and Lucy shook her head, "no can do, we're already here.." she said as we came to a stop outside a metal door.


	17. Chapter 16

*Luna's POV*

I stood in the combat room in a defensive stance (which was my hand on my hip..best defensive stance ever!) as I looked over at Pein who was shooting me glares. "Alright! So for the fight anything goes, but no death..blood spill is fine, any broken bones Kakuzu will reset, please leave all limbs intact. We'll be fighting hand to hand combat and weapon use combat only. So no deadly jutsus, Pein. Luna since you use your wolf form as a jutsu you can use it as long as it isn't to deadly." Amanda says, talk about taking the refree position literally. I nod and Pein nods glaring at me. "Hey Pein, how good do you think you are?" Lucy calls out from along the walls of the combat room. Pein shrugs "very good seems to cover it." he says with a smug look. "I don't believe you, I don't believe that you can beat Luna without using a single jutsu." she says smiling, I was grinning by now because I could see she was going to even the fight by picking on Pein. "I could, and I will!" he says glaring at her. "Alright then Pein, you are no longer allowed to use a single jutsu although you are allowed to use weapons." Amanda says glancing at Lucy who beams proud as Konan just facepalms. "Enough fucking talk, just fucking fight already!" Hidan yelled out, me and the girls (including Konan) sweat dropped, so much for his concern this morning.

"I'll let you land the first blow hows that sound Luna? At least you can say you hit me before I beat the crap out of you." Pein says smiling smugly, Konan facepalmed again, Amanda shook her head in disbelief, and Lucy looked like she was trying super hard not to burst out laughing. I sighed and looked at him, "ok Pein but I don't need that, I like fighting with a challenge." I say smiling and as I stretched a little, then looked at Pein. "3, 2, 1, Fight!" Amanda says dashing over to the wall.

I grin as I stand there then Pein runs at me throwing punches and kicks, that I dodge easily but narrowly, on his last kick that he throws at my mid-section I easily grab his foot with a wicked grin, I no longer was fighting for fun, I was fighting on instincts courtesy of my wolf. I grinned and threw him like he weighed nothing, he flipped and slid on his feet as he looked at me. I stood back up placing my hand on my hip. "Finally a worthy fighter for me." he says looking at me. "Bring it orangey." I say smiling as he shoots me daggers.

*Amanda's POV*

I stood next to Konan watching, Lucy on my other side grows stiff. "She's not fighting is she..." she asks me and I see Konan glance at me. "No she's not..." I say watching as I see her grab and throw Pein like he was a toy. "Is 'she' fighting?" Lucy asks and I shake my head. "No… Pein would've lost his leg if it was just 'her'..its a mashup of both..neither are going to let him win so they must have agreed to fight together.." I say and Lucy looks nervous, which caused some of the guys to glance at Luna who stood there like she was posing for a picture, she hadn't broken a sweat yet. "What do you mean Amanda?" Konan asks. I look at her, as Pein looks like he's strategizing. "Luna has...a wolf soul inside of her, trapped, they share her body.. when she fights she sometimes loses the battle to hold back that wolf. So the wolf ends up fighting...almost everyone has died if they fight her wolf...only two have survived a battle with her wolf." I say as I watch, and Konan looks at me. "Who are those two?" she asks, and I look at her. "me and Lucy." I say and she looks surprised.

"Luna can't always control her wolf..but they agree most of the time. Like right now, they both have agreed to fight together..Luna is going off of instinct..not her mind like Pein." Lucy says watching with narrowed eyes. "Well shouldn't you step in then? Pein might not survive.." Konan says a little worried. "No..we can't that's a rule the wolf has unless she permits a person to enter her fight..then anyone who enters becomes an enemy..the wolf has a unique way of seeing things..so does Luna they are almost exactly one the only difference is one is a wolf and the other is a human girl." Lucy says as I nod.

"Me and Lucy barely escaped the fight, we had to join together to fight her, and at that point in time we were just enemies.." I say, and then lift up my shirt to reveal a long ugly scar, Konan gasps. "I walked away intact..but not without this scar.." I say and Lucy pulls up the back of her shirt to reveal multipule crisscrossed scars. "If Amanda didn't step in when she did I would've died." she says as she pulls her shirt back down. "We stepped into a fight that the wolf was doing because Luna wasn't very good at controlling the wolf at that point in her life..she was only 12..we didn't realize what was happening till it dawned on us both..we've been her best friends ever since, the wolf even trusts us with her life and she's come to value Luna as a sister." I say, "but they don't always agree...usually if something is getting very rough and Luna is in a tight spot she'll give over the control to the wolf..which makes fighting her dangerous..candy has no effect on either but it is hard to control both when they're on a sugar high..Luna gets super hyper the wolf gets a little more active...that's why we don't give her candy to prevent a complete takeover by the wolf that is trapped inside of Luna..in short...if Pein can really fight as well as he says he might get out with a small scar.." I say and the Akatsuki glance at me and Lucy as we watch the battle closely, before looking back with an interested look, no longer pitying Luna but the moment she stopped that attack from Pein with ease I think they stopped pitying her.

*Luna's POV*

I watched Pein with a look and when he started to run at me I waited then lunged to hit only air, I glanced at my side to see him there and he lands a kick sending me flying, I slide on the floor before standing up again, my eyes turned icy. _be careful little one..he isn't like the ones we've fought before.. _my wolf says and I nod, as I look at him. "Nice kick." I say and then grin. "But you'll have to do more than that to take me down." I say smiling as he growled and ran again, but I was expecting him to dodge so when he does I land a kick first sending him skidding on the ground, I glared hard and dodged at the last second avoiding a kunai. "Turned to weapons have we?" I ask as I dodge another one effortlessly.

He threw another one but when I dodged he was there and he punched me, then kicked my feet out from under me, I rolled avoiding another kunai that he threw down. I stood panting held my side, I pulled the hand away that had blood on it. I looked at it then growled, my canines revealed to show they were my wolf's sharpened canines, the Akatsuki, Amanda, and Lucy had never seen them but they had been there, as I growled.

I growled and he ran at me again, I dodged his kunai but he kicked me sending me flying, I did some handsprings when I landed and on the last one I shifted so when I landed I was my wolf. The 3 bracelets on my left paw jingled as I growled baring my teeth my hazel eyes watching him, and then I lunged running at him with a unique speed that he had trouble keeping up with, at the last second I dodged left ending up behind him and I leaped he glanced behind him, and his eyes widened as he lifted an arm to defend his face. I growled as my teeth sank into it blood splattered the mat as I growled then I shoved off him sending him skidding as he clutched his arm, it was bleeding even if I had bit through his cloak. he took the cloak off and threw it to the side as I growled Kakuzu yelled something about how much money the cloak had cost.

I heard Lucy take a deep breath. "He's lasted very long." she says, and Amanda nods, I notice Konan look at Lucy. "what do you mean?" she asks, and Lucy points at my snarling wolf form that had my teeth bared, blood was dripping from my jaws. "no one has ever lasted this long with them." she says, Amanda nods. "the wolf duo." she says as the Akatsuki watch me, I was growling and then I lunged for Pein again this time he was expecting me to do the same so when he dodged I quickly changed directions so I was there and I pinned him effortlessly, he grabbed my snapping jaws holding them, his arms shaking as I tried to snap at him. Konan started to step in when Amanda threw an arm out and stopped her. "Hang on Konan..." she says and Konan stops looking at me, I was growling and then let out a yelp leaping off of pain, blood dripped from my side and I reached back and pulled out a kunai that he had stabbed in my side. I held the kunai in my jaws as it dripped my blood. I dropped it as his gaze followed it with wide eyes, I growled as blood seeped down dropping onto the floor.

Then I did the unthinkable to everyone I leaped at Pein, he thought fast dodging me quickly. "Why didn't she just stop? That's a bad wound.." Kisame says looking at Amanda. Amanda and Lucy are quiet before either reply. "Because she and her wolf never stop during a fight, they only stop for two things if they die or if they win." she says as she watches me. "That's been something they have agreed on since the day they were born." Lucy says as she watches me.

I take another kunai to the side, and I growl and pull it out but instead of dropping it like Pein expected, I ran at him I slashed him with the kunai in my jaws snarling and leaping away before turning and doing it again, he tries to dodge but fails. I snarl and leap away trying to avoid his kick to my injured side but failing as he sends me flying into the wall hard, I slide down leaving a blood streak, I stand up on shaky paws and spit some blood before looking at him.

I snarl and take a step forward, dropping the kunai, shifting to my human form and leaping at him. He defends my punch to the face with both his arms only he leaves his mid-section open, I grin as I look at him then land a hard kick to his mid-section he skids back abit. Before I look at him he lands a kick to my leg sending me down to the ground, I roll only to end up pinned with him on top. Konan looks like she has a tack mark on her head at Pein. Hidan whistles and Pein grins down at me looking smug. I look up at him, and pause cocking my head to the side then feel something cold press against my side as I glance down to see he's holding a kunai to my bare exposed skin. (she's still wearing her costume..its like her new favorite clothing only she's not wearing her Akatsuki cape) Amanda and Lucy gasp and look at me. "He pinned her?!" Lucy says as she looks at Pein who has a few scratches but nothing major, both of us were panting. Amanda looks closer before grinning. "Hang on Lucy..take a look." she says as she watches me, I wrapped my hands around Pein's neck as I leaned up to him and kissed him on the lips he's to shocked to notice me shift my position and then in a flash I kick the kunai out of his hand and Deidara dives to the side avoiding getting it lodged in his head, and I kick Pein off me.

Standing up growling, my canines showing as I looked at him. He looks at me with a slight shock as I grin. "Never let your guard down Pein." I say. Amanda and Lucy high five and smirk at each other. "he's screwed." Lucy says smirking.

"Why?" Hidan asks looking at them. "Because he's making cocky mistakes." they say at the same time. I leap for Pein but dodge at the last second and kick him in the mid-section, then do handsprings away shifting and leaping head first and latching onto his shoulder and flipping my self at the last second letting go as he goes flying into the ground, I land whirl around as he sits up. I run and easily dodge grabbing a kunai on the floor and turn around flipping in the air in 5 360's and then throwing the kunai well in wolf form and Pein dodges, it lodges into the floor, and I land on my feet and whirl around.

I growl and lunge at him, shifting and tackling him, slashing his cheek with a dagger. I leap away and throw one, he dodges and then trys to dodge seven that he didn't see me throw at the same time, he misses 2 but the rest all slash his sides and arms, I do handsprings and on the last one throw my feet up and kick him hard in the jaw. I leap up into the air and do a round house kick sending him flying. He skids on the ground, and then stands up and I flip my hair over my shoulder then shift and run at him, at the last second I leap up and shift bringing a foot down, only he catchs it and latchs onto my ankle and brings me down making me crash onto ground, I snarl and kick him hard with the other foot in the arm making him let go and I pull out flipping up and away as I shift and then run at him and then leap pinning him, he grabs onto my sides but I grab his throat and he freezes, as I bite not enough to break skin but enough to hurt and show that I can kill him easily.

"LUNA WINS!" Amanda says and I let go shifting as I stand in my human form hand on my hip with a harsh glare at him before walking towards the door when Kakuzu grabs my arm. "Lets fix you up ok?" he asks and I look at him. "I don't need too." I say and he looks at my side to see only partly dried blood no wound. "But-how? He cut you..we all saw it." he says looking at me, I shrug him off. "Maybe you thought you saw something." I say and walk out. Pein stands up and grumbles as Kakuzu fixes him up. I walk to the kitchen sink and grab a wet wash cloth and start to scrub the dried blood off. When something tugs on my skirt, I yelp and whirl around holding my skirt to see a dog that looks like it would be the Kiba version of naruto. He was pretty big and I froze as my mind toke this into consideration, I had the Akatsuki in my house..but where did he come from? I looked at him, he seemed to like me, and I didn't really wanna spend any more time with Akatsuki dogs..ok they weren't that bad but I did need someone to help out when they did stupid stuff..what better than a dog who happened to stroll into my house?

I smiled at him and he wagged his tail. "How would you like to be my dog?" I ask and he barked I grinned and scratched his ears, ok, it was weird that he tugged on the back of my skirt but still I wanted a dog...and Akatsuki weren't dogs...but why did he have to look so much like Kiba? I shrugged and finished, smiling as I threw the washcloth down the laundry shoot. "Luna?" Lucy's voice comes from behind me.

I look at her to see her eyeing the dog wearily. "Why is there a dog in the house..and why does he look like Kiba.." she says and I shrug. "I don't know, and don't care i'm keeping him end of discussion." I say smiling at the dog who barks wagging his tail at me. I kiss his nose and giggle when he licks my face. "Ew..that's disgusting and cute...anyways if your keeping him you have to give him a name Luna." Amanda says as she leans in the door way. "Kiba!" I say smiling, he looked at me then barked placing his paws on my thighs he easily pushed me over and started licking my face, wagging his tail, I was giggling like crazy. "Ok! Ok! Get off!" I say giggling and he does, I smile at him as I sit up and pet him. "Why did you name him Kiba?" Lucy asks and I give her a duh look. "Because he has the red fang markings like Kiba." I say pointing out the said markings, both girls and the dog seemed to sweat drop.

"Why do you have a fucking dog?" Hidan asks eyeing Kiba wearily as he steps into the kitchen, Kiba starts to growl at Hidan, I hug Kiba like my life depends on it. "Cause he's my doggy." I say smiling at him, and Kiba glances at me but keeps growling at Hidan who looks annoyed. Then the rest of the Akatsuki come in and eye Kiba wearily and he growls at them. "Come on Kiba! We have to get you a collar and stuff!" I say smiling at him, he turns to me and barks. "Luna.." Amanda says and I look at her. "We had a shopping trip..you, me, Lucy, and Konan..it was supposed to be a girls trip.." she says and I give her puppy eyes, Kiba mimicking me and she groans facepalming. "Great he hasn't been with you five minutes and is already just like you. FINE! He can come." she says and he wags his tail and I hug him tightly, he looks like he doesn't mind but shoots a glare at the silvered haired male akatsuki member, before eyeing Konan wearily. "Where's Pein?" I ask looking at Amanda and she shrugs. "Sulking in his room cause you beat him." Lucy says and Kiba seems to give a doggy chuckle. "Look even the fucking dog is laughing at that bastard." Hidan says and I shoot him a glare.

"I'll gladly kick your butt Hidan." I say standing up placing my hands on my hips, and Kiba stands close next to my side, his fur brushing my leg. "I'd like to see you try babe." he says smugly as he steps so he's in front of me and I have to look up at him. "Oh really?" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck, Kiba looks uneasy at this and then I kneed Hidan where the sun don't shine, and when he bends down I kneed him in the face, and then do a roundhouse kick and send him flying into a wall. "2 minutes..your getting slow Luna." Lucy says like she's ashamed of me. Kiba sits down next to my side, brushing my leg, he reached my mid-section. "Fucking bitch!" Hidan says holding his face. "You asked for it Hidan. Now Luna..Kiba...lets go." Amanda says and I skip out to the car, Kiba ran at my side his tounge lolling out of his mouth. "Alright so car or truck?" Lucy asks Amanda as I pause in the driveway, Kiba stops instantly looking up at me. "Truck, Kiba and Luna can sit in the back, he'll be able to keep her in one spot if he lays on her." she says as I skip to the truck and open the back and try to hop up, I fail and try again but fail again, on the third time, Kiba puts his head under my feet and shoves up nearly throwing me into the back, I smile at him, as he easily hops up. "Thanks Kiba." I say smiling, then sit down in the back and he lays down on top of my legs so I can't get up, then we take off towards the mall.

Looks kiba is in the story! Now onto the dares (these are from Quotev). The first dare is from Hellhound:

**I dare all the girls to kiss the guys that don't like them in bikinis well in front of the guys they do like.**

_Guys! get in here!_

***all the guys run in*** _ya?_

**me****-** _one moment...GIRLS!_

***girls strut out in bikinis and stand in front of the guys who are literally drooling***

**Luna-**__***kisses Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein, and Tobi on the cheeks.***

**Konan-**** *kisses all the guys but Pein on the cheek.***

**Amanda-**** *kisses all the guys but Kakuzu on the cheek.***

**Lucy- *****kisses all the guys but Sasori and Zetsu on the lips.***

**Guys-**_..._***start to fight with each other.***

**Girls-**_-.-'_

_Be right back difficultlies.._

The next dare is from bobmcbillybobandcorn:

**I dare deidara to seduce a watermelon, and if it doesn't agree to sleep with deidara he has to die his hair pink.**

**Me-** ***after gaining control of laughter*** _DEI!_

**Deidara- *****runs in and looks at me* **_ya, un?_

**Me-** _here's your dare..._

**Deidara- *****reads over it* **_WHAT FUCK NO, UN!_

**Me- *****shrugs* **_you have to._

**Deidara-**** *grumbles and then walks up to a watermelon and starts to try and seduce it...total fail***

**Me- **_dei i think you failed, she isn't talking back...she's giving you the silent treatment..._

**Deidara-** ***glares at me***

**Me- **_DIE TIME! _***grabs Deidara and walks away with him, Luna, Konan, Lucy, and Amanda come and help.***

The last dare is again from bobmcbillybobandcorn:

**I dare Itachi to dress like a hooker and pick up some girls!**

**Me-** _ITACHI!_

**Itachi-** _hn. _***looks annoyed for me hollering for him***

**Me-** _you have to put this on as part of your dare... _***hands him hooker clothes.***

**Itachi-**** *eye twitchs but does it anyways***

**Me-** _TO THE CAR!_ ***probably made itachi deaf for screeching well he was right there..***

**Itachi-**** *walks to the car***

**Me-**** *stops at..wait for it...walmart. XD*** _now for the second part you have to try and pick up some girls..well dressed as hooker itachi._

**Itachi- *****gets out and walks up to a group of girls.***

**Me-**** *watchs..like the stalker i am***

**Itachi-**** *comes back with a red hand print on his cheek.***

**Me-**** *laughs hysterically* **_epic fail! It should be like this. _***slaps itachi hard on the other cheek, leaving a very very red handprint that's super defined.***

**Itachi-**** *eye twitchs.***

**Me- **_:D_

**Itachi-**_...hn..._

**Me- **_-.-'_ ***drives home..itachi still dressed as a hooker...***

welp that's all the dares that i got! comment your dares!

**Deidara: **_DARKEST!_

**Me-** _well see you all later!_ ***runs off to go find an awesome hiding spot.***

**Luna- **_0.0..anyways um..Comment your dares for darkest...um..and ya...bye!_

**Everyone but Itachi and Deidara- **_bye!_


	18. Chapter 17

*Luna's POV*

I sat in the back we were almost to town which toke like 30 minutes to get to from my house. "Luna." Amanda says as she drives and I look at her, I could hear her cause there's an open window part of the truck although it isn't easy. "Shift, so that when we go into town people think your just a dog.." she says and I nod, and gentally push Kiba off who gives me a curious look and then shift, luckily my clothes didn't rip. I glanced at Kiba who looked taken aback. I barked and Amanda kept driving, although she picked up the speed, I sat in the back with Kiba. "What...what are you?" he asks like he didn't expect me to understand him. "A girl." I say as I glance at him, he looks at me.

"You can understand me?" he says shocked and I look at him. "I'm a canine of course I can understand other canines.." I say and he sweat drops. "But human girls can't do that." he says looking at me. I give him a wolfish grin, "well who ever said I was all human?" I say with a smile. He looks at me, "so why are you hanging with the- those people?" he asks as if he doesn't wanna reveal something. "You mean the Akatsuki?" I ask, and he stiffens alittle before slowly nodding. I give a doggy giggle, "now that's a story, truth I don't really know how it happened really, one moment i'm at home dealing with a bitchy mom who leaves for a year trip, I hear this scratching noise so like any teenager i'm curious so I open it up to have 10 little furry puppies run into my house soaking wet. I'm not heartless person so I told them they could stay for one night, but the next morning I couldn't really give them up..except Little shit..I would've gladly given him up..low and behold Little shit turns out to be Hidan!

Anyways so then after a few things happened I 'accidently' tripped over Deidara puppy and well I thought why not punish him with a bath cause they were filthy, so I give him a warm bath, put him in the tub there was a poof and then I kid you not a naked Deidara stood there, luckily I had the skills to run screaming out of the bathroom before I was scarred for life-" I say at this point Kiba's both interested and smirking in amusement. "Then I decided that since there was a very strange man in my house I would hide, so I hid on the chandelier well brilliant me forgot to factor in how I would get down so I got stuck up on the chandelier well Deidara was trying to make me come down after he found me on the chandelier but when I wouldn't he changed back everyone but Pein and Konan. Then I nearly died cause Zetsu literally melted into my floor and came out of my ceiling above my head scaring the crap out of me, so I tried to get away, only a chandelier is so big I fell off but grabbed onto the edge and pulled myself up, Zetsu was back on the regular floor. But I ended up giving away that I knew them because I called Hidan an immortal motherfucker."

"Then the chandelier pulled out of the ceiling and I started to fall, convinced I'd become a Luna splat cake when Kisame saved me. So then I did this kick like thing and flipped out of his arms cause he wouldn't let go and no way was I going to let them catch me like that easy. So I ran out and hid but then Hidan and Deidara started arguing so in the process they started to get into a fight and well they were fighting I basically pranked the house..when we get back home i'll show you the video of what I did, its really funny." I say smiling and wagging my tail. "Ok." Kiba says smirking, he ended up sitting so that our fur brushed, even my wolf was shorter than him, my head coming to about under his chin. "So...you named me Kiba huh?" he asks and I nod. "Yup! Do you like the name?" I ask looking up at him well wagging my tail, a soft kind of look comes on his face. "Ya, funny thing is my name really is Kiba.." he says, and I smile. "Well then I have brilliant taste in names." I say smiling then leap on the side.

"AMANDA! WE'RE GOING HERE?! I LOVE YOU!" I said my tail wagging furiously, but of course all she heard was barks but she understood me pretty well. "Yes Luna we're going here." she says with a chuckle, Kiba gentally grabbed my tail pulling me back from the edge. "Be careful Luna." he says with a look and I give a sheepish look. "Sorry Kiba.." I say, then we park and I smile my tounge lolling out of my mouth and my tail wagging as I waited for Amanda to open the truck's trunk hatch. She does then stops me before I jump down, with a hand on the scruff. "Luna, you have to behave." she says and I wag my tail. "Kiba." she says looking at him and his ears prick forward and he looks at her, as if he was at attention. "Make sure you stay with Luna and she doesn't get into trouble ok? Your the only one that will be remotely fast enough to catch her if she runs.." she says and he nods, making her look at him again before letting me go and I jump down, Kiba following. I started to walk towards the store, Kiba at my side with Amanda, Konan, and Lucy following. We go in and I hear a screech, I flatten my ears to my head and glare around the store trying to locate the bird that did it everytime I came in, suddenly he landed on my head, Amanda and Lucy smirked. "Luna *screech* Luna" it said as it flapped its wings. "GET OFF ME YOU FLYING RAT!" I growl as I try to shake him off but he just lands on my head again.

"Zazo." a commanding voice called out and the bird flew off my head. I turned and faced the brown haired female, I ran up to her and jumped pinning her to the floor as I wagged my tail. "Nice to see you too Luna, your still small as ever I see." she says with a grin as she pushes me off, the last comment causes a growl from me. "Oh get over it." she says with a look I shoot a glare at her. Kiba walks over to me and sits down next to me, looking at the female. "Aw did you get yourself a boyfriend?" she asks and I blush will barking harshly at her, Kiba is smirking at me. "Ah and he's cocky." she says with a grin and I then look behind her and give a wicked grin. "Luna...no." the girl says looking at me, I leap over her with ease and start to run, Kiba runs after me.

He's a fast runner i'll give him that. "How well can you keep up?" I call over my shoulder as I turn a sharp corner using the skidding to my advantage as I dodge one of his attempts to pin me. "Pretty good, i'm a tracker.." he says and I grin. "Lets test that." I say and leap flipping so I land behind him he skids to a stop whirling around but I use the shelves hopping from one to the other landing on top of the left one, Kiba does the same and lands on the right across from me. I look at him then grin and run along the shelves, jumping the gaps but it wasn't easy. Kiba kept up with me watching my every move when I leaped but deliberately missed landing on the floor on all fours and running, slamming into displays and things causing Kiba to leap over the fallen items but he cleared them skidding a bit on the floor before running after me again. I grin as I see the flying rat. "ZAZO!" the girl shouted and I leaped grabbing the bird from the air he was pretty high up as I fell down but I hadn't killed him. I whirled around to look at a shocked Kiba, I grinned, the bird screeched. "Well..." I say with a grin as I drop the bird but slam a paw down on it so it's wings flap but it can't go anywhere, he glances at me with wide doggy eyes.

I smile before grabbing the bird and throwing it at him, the bird confused beyond belief slams into Kiba who grabs it lightly and puts it down to collect itself before turning to me. "Whats she doing?" Lucy asks but both the girl who I knew well and Amanda were quiet as they watched, Konan looked just as confused as Lucy. I grinned at Kiba with a smile, "your good i'll give you that." I say with a smile. He smirked as he panted lightly, I smiled at him with a look. Then faked leaping to the left he matched me with a fierce intensity only he didn't expect the fake and I dodge to the right leaping and slamming into a display knocking it over on Kiba before leaping and landing on some piled bags of dog food. "Nice...but not quick enough." he says and disappears I look around only to hear a boo behind me I look over my shoulder with wide eyes as Kiba is behind me and shoves me down, I slam into the floor. He leaps down pinning me before I have the chance to even get up. "Nice, she sure did give him a run for his money." The girl says clapping, then whistles and I wiggle out from under Kiba and run over to her wagging my tail smiling as she scratchs behind my ears.

"That's a good girl, he's a keeper that one. Whats his name Amanda?" she asks looking at Amanda who smiles. "I knew he was, Luna named him Kiba." she says and looks at the girl. "Ashley, do you have what I asked?" she asks her and Ashley nods standing up and walking into the back coming back with what looked like two dog coats for disability dogs. "Here..so she named him after the naruto character?" she asks Amanda as she hands her Kiba's jacket and starts to strap mine on, Kiba looks confused as hell but lets Amanda put the jacket on him. I let out a whine and Ashley rolls her eyes. "Yes you can have it back..hold on." she says and walks into the back coming back with something, i'm wagging my tail furiously and sit still as she attachs it to my neck, Kiba's eyes widen as he sees the hidden leaf village headband around my neck. I lick Ashley's hand and she scratches behind my ears.

"I know, I know, your lucky Zazo didn't get." she says and Amanda smiles. "Alright now to the truck, we need to go to the mall. Ash could we have a discount on leashes?" Amanda asks her and she tosses her a black one and a green one. "Take 'em." she says as she walks towards the back. "Thanks!" Amanda says I wag my tail as Amanda attachs the leashes to the jackets and leads us out, she opens the back and I jump in effortlessly, Kiba jumps in next to me, eyeing me the whole time. When Amanda pulled out of the parking lot and was driving I looked at Kiba. "Something on your mind?" I ask as I look at him, he looks at me. "Where'd you get that headband." he asks with narrowed eyes, I look down at my headband. "You mean this one? I've always had it." I say with a look and he looks at me before looking away, we arrive at the mall and Lucy grabs a hold of both leashes walking us in, a guard stops us.

"Miss, i'm sorry but pets aren't allowed." he says, she gives him a look. "They aren't pets as you can see." she says gestering to our jackets, Kiba is following my lead as I stay absolutely still. "Miss why do you need two disability dogs?" he asks with narrowed eyes. "Why the fuck do you need to know? Is this fucking 20 questions?" Lucy growls out, Amanda gentally grabs the guard's sleeve and pulls him away from Lucy. "Sorry about our friend officer, she was court ordered those dogs because she is..unstable...the dogs are specially trained to stop her from doing anything that might put bystanders at risk." Amanda says, the officer takes a second look at Lucy to see her talking to me as if I was a person. "But why two? Isn't the male enough?" the guard asks suspicious. Amanda shakes her head "the court thought it was when she nearly killed someone, she needs two dogs, they have saved many lives.." Amanda says looking very serious. The officer nods, then reports into his walkie talkie about Lucy telling all the officers to leave her alone and that the dogs are here to prevent her from injuring anyone. The guard turns back to Amanda "you shouldn't have any trouble but why didn't they just lock her up in an mental hospital?" he asks, and Amanda looks at him. "Would you really want her around other insane people if she's the way she is? The court figured with the specially trained dogs that she is safe to be around as long as she has those dogs. They are trained to never leave her side no matter what." she says, he nods and walks away.

We continue to a store, me and Kiba keeping close to Lucy like we are 'supposed' too. "So why did Amanda lie to that guy?" Kiba asks, I look at him "because my friends are expert liars plus we couldn't leave you in the car and me in the back without safety so she did the best thing for the situation. Lie." I say and he nods but looks at me with a curious and catious look. "Kiba." I say looking at him, he looks at me. "Yes?" he asks, I watch him closely. "Why are you acting this way? You were fine till Ashley gave me my headband back." I say with a curious look. He looks away and suddenly pounces on Lucy, "what the hell Kiba?!" I say and look at him only to see Lucy was trying to strangle some girl. "Oh my goddess." I say and gentally bite Lucy enough to cause a small amount of blood to drip down her arm, she looks at me as if snapping out of a trance swearing and looking at me. "You can let go Luna." she says and I let go not going far, Kiba gentally lets her up. Amanda decides to leave the mall and we follow, Lucy walking silently with us. "Sorry Amanda." she says and looks ashamed, I look up at her with a kind look and lick her hand. She smiles and scratchs my ears. "Thanks Luna..you and Kiba were really good." she says and they open the back, on the way I pause Kiba does the same looking at me. Lucy takes both our jackets off, but leaves my headband on. I lay in the back, with my head on paws. The drive home was quiet but Kiba laid next to me our fur brushing. "Luna?" he asks and I look at him. "Ya.." I say and he looks at me. "When we get home...could I introduce you to some friends of mine?" he asks and I look at him curiously. "Ya." I say.

**Alright so the first set of dares is from Quotev and also from bobmcbillybobandcorn (its like 5 of them so i'll just do them all at once.)**

_I dare Hidan to stand in the middle of a highway naked till he gets hit by a truck. I dare Kisame to run around town asking people for tampons and laxatives because he is having 'girl problems'. I dare Luna to sneak condoms into random peoples carts at Walmart. I dare Pein to run down the street and yell 'taste the rainbow bitches!' While throwing skittles at an old lady. I dare Kakuzu to go to Walmart and ask people to exchange money to him for sex._

**Me- **HIDAN!

**Hidan- **What bitch?

**Me- **You have to do a dare..***hands him the dare***

**Hidan- **HELLYA! ***fist pumps***

**Me-** ***sweat drops, then we go to the car, I pull off near a highway, and turn around as Hidan strips.***

**Hidan- *runs into the highway and gets hit by truck almost immediately***

**Me-** Finally...now he can put his clothes on.

**Hidan-** Ow! Damn that fucking hurt! ***he says coming back.***

**Me-*face palms then we head back, well I yell at Hidan to put clothes on.***

_***tuning to Luna who is with Kisame well i'm with Hidan..***_

**Luna-**hey Kisame, here's your dare. ***hands him the dare.***

**Kisame- *looks annoyed but sighs before going out, sits at the window and video tapes, starts laughing when people try to explain to him that he's a guy.***

**Me- *finally arrives home.*** THANK GODDESS! luna come one your dare.. ***shoves Hidan out of the car and grabs Luna who's trying hard not to laugh at Hidan who fell on his face. We drive to walmart and I hand Luna her dare.***

**Luna- *she starts laughing and goes in, then when people aren't looking she puts random condom boxes in their carts..unfortunately most of the people were the people at check out.***

**Me- *laughing so hard she's crying before going to pain.*** alright Pein your turn. ***gives him 40 bags of skittles and points out the old lady.***

**Pein- *sighs before walking up the street then running and hollering at the top of his lungs.* **taste the rainbow bitches! ***he yells then throws every single skittle in all 40 bags of skittles at the poor old lady who is so confused, before running away.* **I hate you. ***he says glaring at me* **

**Me- *hugs him*** aw I love you too Pein!

**Kakuzu- *hiding.***

**Me- *finds him easily*** come Kakuzu to walmart!

**Kakuzu- *sighs and reads over the dare before going to the car***

**Me- *grabs a video camera***

**Kakuzu- *walks silently into walmart and up to a group of girls*** hey, would you give me money if I had sex with you? ***the girls all look at him***

**Me- **totally straight to the point..**-.-'**

**Kakuzu- *comes back with 50 bucks*** I need a ride later tonight.

**Me-** **O.o** ok...um...moving on...

**The next dare is from Insanity Of The Mind (also from Quotev)**

_scream "Why won't you love me?! Fine I'll sit on Deidara's lap." hugging him._

**Me- *everybody's in the living room, tosses Sasori his dare.* **here you go Sasori. ***I say and sit on the floor.***

**Sasori- *sighs and walks away and comes back with a puppet that looks suspiciously like Lucy, dressed in a dress, then starts to try and seduce it.***

**Lucy- O.O**

**Me- XD**

**Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame- XD**

**Everyone else- -.-'**

**Sasori-** WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME! FINE! I'LL GO SIT ON DEIDARA'S LAP!

**Deidara- **wait what, un?!

**Me, Hidan, and Kisame-** ***laughing even harder***

**Lucy- *looks pretty creeped out***

**Sasori- *sits on Deidara's lap with his arms wrapped around his neck.***

**Me, Hidan, and Kisame- o.O**

**Deidara- *shoves Sasori off***

**Everyone else- ...**

**This next one is from Fanfiction from Narufan0001**

_I dare Hidan to not curse..._

**Me-** HIDAN YOU HAVE ANOTHER DARE!

**Hidan- *runs in* **what the hell? Am I suddenly a favorite character or something?

**Me- *cough* **Fat chance ***cough***

**Hidan- **What the fuck was that.

**Me- ^.^'' **here's your dare...

**Hidan- *reads over it* **ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE WHY WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT?!

**Me- *scoffs* **So much for a favorite character, you can't even do one of the reader's dares some character..some jashinst what would lord jashin think about you?..

**Hidan- *narrows his eyes* **I can do it, I can go without swearing at all, not even a substituate swear word you'll fucking see!

**Me- *smirks* **starting now you can't swear..for a whole chapter...Luna did you get that?

**Luna- *pops up out of nowhere with a camera* **every word.

**Well thats it for all the dares don't forget to submit them ^.^...**


End file.
